


Маленький мир

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: Этот город слишком странный. Он будто не поменялся с тех пор, как людей с загадочной силой перестали называть людьми и истребляли без всякой жалости. Местные жители не любили чужаков, никогда не говорили правду и казались подозрительно равнодушными ко всему, что происходило в остальной части Империи. Акаши не планировал задерживаться здесь дольше трех дней — вполне достаточно, чтобы выполнить задание и не свести Мидориму с ума. Вопрос только в том, кто тут зверь, а кто охотник.





	Маленький мир

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Куроко-ББ.  
> Иллюстрации от KirioSanjouin: https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2017/07/4b64c6c0f2fca76ed62251e0551b90de.png  
> https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2017/07/5b4370691885d9de5cd80452cf7571a1.png

Искали в наперстках — и здравых умах;  
Гонялись с надеждой и вилкой;  
Грозили пакетами ценных бумаг;  
И мылом маня, и ухмылкой.  
_Льюис Кэрролл «Охота на Снарка»._

Акаши замедлил шаг, глядя, как повозка исчезает за поворотом, и остановился на углу вмиг опустевшего рынка. Он поднял капюшон плаща и закрепил посох за спиной, чтобы не запачкать ценную вещь. Люди спешили укрыться от дождя, пробегали мимо, нелепо закидывая ноги в беге. Вода из луж попадала на полы их одежды, оседая на ткани мелкими бурыми пятнами. Воздух пах мокрой пылью и травой. Уловив запах речной тины, Акаши обернулся. Мидорима стоял за его плечом и смаргивал влагу с длинных ресниц. Ледяные капли нещадно лупили его по плечам, затекали по волосам и шее в тепло, под воротник. Капюшона у него не было: оделся он не по-дорожному, с козырька уже изрядно капало. Если шел такой сильный ливень, у него должно быть на редкость плохое настроение.

— Я телеграфировал Ниджимуре о нашем прибытии, — сообщил Акаши и бросил взгляд на высокую башню со шпилем, от которой в разные стороны тянулись провода. — Этого города будто совсем не коснулся прогресс. Как странно.

Мидорима чихнул в промокший рукав, поморщился и этим, кажется, выразил свои мысли по поводу отсталости городка.

— Ты решил проблему с ночлегом? — Акаши сощурился, глядя, как он поправляет совершенно сухие очки.

— Да. Идем за мной. — Мидорима наклонил голову и сделал знак, чтобы Акаши шел вперед.

Губы у Акаши вытянулись в ласковой усмешке, но он тут же погасил ее. 

Заведение носило название «У сестрицы Лео», совсем как средневековая таверна или старомодный бар в какой-нибудь столичной трущобе. Выглядело оно соответствующе — это был аккуратный дом из красного кирпича с флюгером в виде петуха на крыше. Акаши побывал во многих городах, но таких не видел нигде. 

Истолковав молчание Акаши по-своему, закопошился за плечом Мидорима:

— Мне сказали, что это лучшая гостиница в городе, — со вздохом сказал он. Не стоило ему оправдываться — скорей всего, внутри гостиница выглядит гораздо современней. 

— Интересно.

Акаши оторвал взгляд от вывески и схватился за резную ручку входной двери.

Мягко звякнул колокольчик. Акаши споро окинул светлое чистое лобби взглядом и подумал, что здесь подозрительно немноголюдно для такой погоды. На диванах в зоне ожидания сидели двое мужчин. Один из них держал перед собой газету и не отреагировал на их появление, а второй — с короткой военной стрижкой и мощной мускулатурой — дружески переговаривался с парнем за стойкой. Заметив гостей, портье оборвал разговор и тут же выпорхнул из-за стойки, напустив на себя гостеприимный вид.

— Ну и ливень сегодня! — озабоченно вздохнул он, по-женски прижав ладони к щекам. Ресницы и волосы у него были, пожалуй, чересчур длинными для мужчины, да и жесты слишком жеманными. Наверняка гости от него в восторге — у таких людей кокетство скорее профессиональная привычка, нежели искреннее желание понравиться. 

Акаши чувствовал, как вода капает с его одежды на чистый пол, слышал, как позади сопит Мидорима. Должно быть со стороны они представляют то еще зрелище. Портье изучал их, не скрывая любопытства, и на посохе за спиной Акаши взгляд его ненадолго задержался. Почему-то палка, украшенная двойной спиралью, никогда не нравилась людям. Акаши снял посох, поставил его на пол и аккуратно перенес вес на правую ногу. Он просто уставший странник, который хочет немного отдохнуть. Портье заметил его движение и потерял интерес к необычной вещице.

— Можно увидеть управляющую? — ожил Мидорима. Он нервничал, когда люди слишком долго смотрели на него. Акаши краем глаза видел его высокую сутулую фигуру, слипшиеся мокрые волосы и серьезные усталые глаза. 

Атлет на диване рассмеялся низким грудным басом. Парень с газетой перелистнул страницу, и в этом жесте Акаши померещилась усмешка. Портье нежно улыбнулся и сказал, встряхнув волосами: 

— Сестрица Лео — это я. Так получилось, что мне дали такое прозвище. — Он вернулся за стойку, раскрыл гроссбух. — Но вы можете звать меня просто «Лео». Чем могу быть полезен?

— Нам нужна комната получше, — с растерянностью в голосе сказал Мидорима. Акаши заметил, как он поправил очки. Это жест всегда выдавал его волнение.

— Вам повезло, большинство номеров сейчас свободны. На сколько дней вы планируете остановиться?

— На неопределенный...

— На три ночи.

Четкий ответ Акаши прозвучал как сигнал к действию. Лео заметался за стойкой, проверил что-то в гроссбухе и полез в ключницу. 

— Я вас провожу, — он улыбнулся немного натянуто. — Эйкичи, — обратился он к здоровяку. — Пригляди тут за всем.

Они поднялись по винтовой лестнице на самый верхний этаж. Лео вел их узкими коридорами, болтая о разной ерунде вроде погоды и о том, какая хорошая у него гостиница, пусть и невостребованная. Акаши охотно принимал участие в разговоре, но не говорил больше, чем Лео хотел от него услышать. Все, что должен был понять хозяин — они постоянно путешествуют, не задержатся в этом месте и не представляют угрозы. Здесь, похоже, не слишком-то жаловали чужаков, но это вполне объяснимо. Маленькие городки, оторванные от остального мира, жили по своим собственным законам.

— Ну вот и все, — сказал Лео, отдав Акаши ключи. Деньги за комнату он не пересчитывая убрал в карман передника, будто боялся нарушить зрительный контакт. — Если будут вопросы, обращайтесь. Я всегда рад помочь.

С этими словами он прицельно подмигнул Акаши, стрельнул глазами в Мидориму и пошел прочь.

— Ты так уверен, что мы управимся за три дня? — подал голос Мидорима, поморщившись от отвращения. Акаши чувствовал, как напряжены его плечи. Он хмурился — поведение Лео напрягало, и Акаши понимал, почему. 

— Это не займет много времени, — он приблизился к Мидориме и убрал влажные волосы с его лба. Они были густые и жесткие на ощупь, совсем как стебли камыша. — Зверь близко, я это чувствую.

Мидорима прикрыл веки, подставляясь под руку. Он дважды кивнул, и стало ясно, что он тоже это чувствует. Акаши улыбнулся — такая покорность умиляла. 

— Ты замерз, — он погладил ладонью холодный лоб. — Иди в ванную первым. Сегодня уже поздно начинать поиски.

— Хорошо, — Мидорима беспрекословно послушался его — выходит, действительно замерз. Скоро за тонкой перегородкой ванной комнаты зашумела вода. 

Акаши сбросил с себя мокрый плащ, положил к стопке вещей, оставленных Мидоримой, и присел на край кровати. Они долго шли от станции, ноги привычно ныли, но усталость с дороги уступала перед тупой тянущей болью в левом глазу. Акаши слегка надавил на веко, помассировал, но это слабо помогло. Ему опять становилось тесно в собственном теле. 

Ниджимура дал им слишком расплывчатые характеристики, будто дар предвидения подвел его — абсолютно никаких зацепок кроме той, что зверь прятался именно в этом городе. Но всякое существо оставляет следы, и опытному охотнику под силу его вычислить. Такое уже было, когда они поймали Куроко: невидимый зверь осторожничал и долгое время не выдавал себя. Рано или поздно он бы стал добычей ученых, если бы охотники вовремя не перехватили его. Вот и теперь они имели слабое представление, с чем имеют дело, но Акаши точно знал, что они поймают эту редкую зверушку. 

Мидорима вышел в облаке пара и склонился над заплечным мешком, выудил сменную одежду. Дождь за окном не унимался, только перерос в ливень и грозил обернуться потопом. Акаши полюбовался каплями, которые текли по бугристой спине Мидоримы и впитывались в полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер, и встал с кровати. Боль в глазу усилилась и стала неприятно отдаваться в затылке. Он прошел мимо Мидоримы, прикрыв левую часть лица рукой.

Он видел, как Мидорима вскинул голову и подслеповато прищурился, провожая его взглядом.

— Я быстро, — пообещал Акаши.

В ванной он задержал дыхание и убрал руку. В зеркале хмурилось бледное отражение. Левый глаз посветлел, радужка стала желтоватой, зрачок вытянулся. Он усилием воли заставил мерцание погаснуть. Если так пойдет дальше, он не сможет удержать маскировку, и глаз придется спрятать под повязкой. Лучше переждать ночь, пока Второй не освоится. 

Близость сильного зверя Акаши определял по двум признакам. Во-первых, его старые раны снова напоминали о себе, а во-вторых, эмоции Мидоримы начинали отражаться на погоде. Странная аллергия на себе подобных, из-за которой пары охотников составлялись из одного зверя и одного человека. Хотя, конечно, подобное правило срабатывало не всегда. Акаши и Мидорима как раз входили в число счастливых исключений. 

Ниджимура когда-то сказал: они даже не понимают, как им на самом деле повезло. 

Зверь скоро даст о себе знать. Когда чувствуешь своих собратьев, сложно сдерживать себя. Ему плохо и он, скорее всего, напуган. Они все теперь прятались — после того, как император принял все меры, чтобы истребить тех, кто имел способности.

Акаши подставил лицо под струи прохладной воды, запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы, позволяя пальцам гладить голову. Он не даст зверю уйти. Не позволит ему стать игрушкой в руках ученых. Его человеческая часть уверена в этом. 

И все же Второй беспокойно ворочался внутри, искал сочувствия и просил свободы. 

— Подожди пожалуйста, — ласково попросил Акаши, глядя, как собственные руки обнимают его. Он тут же ощутил силу в мышцах и опустил ладони вниз, не желая поддаваться. За годы существования бок о бок со Вторым Акаши научился с ним договариваться, хоть для этого и приходилось подавлять его волю. 

Считалось, звери умеют находить слабые места людей. Поэтому их боялись и ненавидели, даже когда опасность миновала. Отчасти, слухи не врали. Акаши испытал это на собственном опыте.

Мидорима как раз заканчивал сушить свой тонкий плащ, когда Акаши вышел из ванной. Он не обернулся, но его выдавал язык тела — плечи приподнялись, а голова, наоборот, опустилась. Акаши бесшумно подошел к нему вплотную, приник к его спине и соединил руки на груди. 

— Ты задержался, — выдохнул Мидорима. Его голос был тихим и хриплым. Тело словно окаменело, руки застыли ладонями вниз.

Акаши промолчал. Вся его одежда аккуратной стопкой лежала на кресле, рядом с прислоненным к подлокотнику посохом. В комнате не осталось ни намека на сырость.

Мидорима выпутался из кольца рук и развернул Акаши к себе.

— Что ты там делал? 

Он удивленно распахнул глаза. На правой щеке у него лежала ресница, и Акаши с трудом справился с соблазном сдуть ее. Непередаваемое выражение лица Мидоримы — лучшее вознаграждение за трудный и бесконечно долгий день. Он обожал эту смесь шока и смущения, и открывшийся взгляд, от чего Мидорима сразу становился каким-то особенно трогательным и беззащитным. Акаши не сдержал улыбки. А всего-то стоило не одеться после душа.

— Смеешься надо мной? — Мидорима сразу же обиженно поджал губы и нахмурился. На улице опять громыхнуло, дождь забил в окно с удвоенной силой. 

Акаши переступил с ноги на ногу, зябко поежился и посмотрел на кровать. Больше намеков не потребовалось.

Мидорима приблизился к нему быстро. Акаши моргнул, чтобы перевести взгляд, и в следующее мгновение увидел только свое лицо, повторенное в линзах очков. Сильные руки сдавили плечи, горячее дыхание скользнуло по щеке, губы накрыли чужие губы. Акаши вцепился в рукав, задохнулся и ощутил, как вибрирует горло — это зарычал Второй, обозначая свое присутствие. Мидорима целовался быстро и нетерпеливо, будто и не было его недавней подавленности, будто он забыл обо всем сразу, как только Акаши коснулся его, оставив только плохо скрываемое нетерпение. Акаши прикусил его нижнюю губу, желая подразнить, и Мидорима вплел пальцы в мокрые волосы на затылке и потянул в ответ. 

— Ложись, — коротко приказал Акаши, разорвав поцелуй. 

Мидорима не отрывал от него взгляд. Он как загипнотизированный шагнул назад, наткнулся на кровать и упал на спину, выбив из подушек несколько перьев. Ночной колпак соскользнул с головы, когда он подтягивался к изголовью, и Акаши опять усмехнулся. Верно, наступит конец света, если Мидорима изменит своим привычкам.

Матрац прогнулся под коленом, когда Акаши забрался на кровать. Он сел на Мидориму и начал быстро расстегивать пуговицы его рубашки, чтобы поскорее избавить его от чопорной пижамы, в которую тот обрядился. Даже зная, что в первую ночь они не сразу лягут спать, он оделся с ног до головы. Какая нелепость. 

А может, Мидориме просто нравилось, когда Акаши сам его раздевал.

— Прости, у меня нет времени на прелюдии, — Акаши стащил вторую штанину и бросил ненужные пижамные штаны в сторону. Подвинулся к Мидориме, поднял его правую ногу и поцеловал выпирающую косточку у ступни. Мидорима вздрогнул, и на его лице опять появилось то растерянное выражение, но только на короткий миг.

— Я знаю. — Он кивнул и полез под подушку.

Спрятанный там маленький прозрачный тюбик Акаши не узнал. Должно быть, Мидорима успел раздобыть его где-то, пока он ходил к телеграфисту. Считывать его мысли не составляло особого труда: Мидорима хоть и сердился, но Акаши успел заметить, как изменилось его дыхание, какими дергаными стали его движения. Он чувствовал его желание, как свое. 

Их звери волновались. Возможно, поэтому прямо сейчас Акаши так хотел Мидориму, словно они не виделись несколько лет.

Или просто атмосфера городка подействовала на них как-то странно.

— Нет, — Акаши сжал запястье Мидоримы, когда тот огладил ягодицы, и длинные его пальцы легко скользнули внутрь. — Я уже готов.

Мидорима дернулся, и головка его члена скользнула по бедру Акаши, пачкая его смазкой. Тягучее возбуждение разошлось по всему телу: от него напрягались соски, жался к животу член, а в паху тяжелело. Акаши водил ладонями по груди и спине Мидоримы и не переставал удивляться, как одежда может скрывать такое жилистое сильное тело. Он же полностью состоял из мышц, но умудрялся выглядеть худым и нескладным.

Иногда обманчивое впечатление играло им на руку.

— Полагаю, это и есть ответ на мой вопрос, — после некоторого молчания сказал Мидорима. Тюбик отправился на прикроватную тумбочку, и вместо него в руке оказался тонкий блестящий квадратик, который тут же перекочевал в ладонь Акаши.

У него слегка дрожали руки, но со стороны вряд ли заметно. У Мидоримы распухли губы, и Акаши отвлекся на них на минуту, слишком ярко представив, как раздвигает их языком. Сделать так можно потом, решил он, разодрав упаковку и раскатав презерватив по члену Мидоримы несколькими жесткими движениями. Вдохнул, закусил губу и направил член в себя.

— Будь осторожен, — прохрипел Мидорима почти умоляюще.

Акаши пожалел, что не видел, с каким лицом он это говорил, потому что закрыл глаза. Опускался он медленно и глубоко, до самого основания. Замер, привыкая к ощущениям и слушая, как тяжело и надсадно дышит Мидорима. Он оперся руками на его грудь, приподнялся, снова скользнул вниз. А потом еще раз, и еще, пока в голове не стало восхитительно пусто. 

Ноги ныли от напряжения. Он чувствовал, что не продержится долго, но Мидорима вовсе не возражал против такого быстрого темпа. Не будь у них железной выдержки, они бы набросились друг на друга, едва зайдя за порог, и даже сейчас Акаши чувствовал, что с каждым движением вверх и вниз в нем остается все меньше разумного. 

Боль в правом глазу, ставшая фоновой, напомнила о себе внезапной резью. Акаши не сдержал стона, осел на колени и вцепился в плечи Мидоримы ногтями.

— Что такое? — голос Мидоримы звучал взволнованно. Его рука, ласкавшая член Акаши, вдруг остановилась.

Акаши стиснул зубы и попытался дышать спокойнее. Перед глазами пошли фракталы — яркие и многогранные, как галлюциногенный сон. Боль стала такой сильной, что Акаши показалось, что у него вот-вот взорвется голова. 

— Что-то опять не так с вторым тобой, — сквозь гул и звон донесся голос Мидоримы, а потом Акаши почувствовал, как его перекладывают на спину, и влажные распухшие губы целуют закрытые веки. — Может, позволишь ему делать, как он хочет? 

Акаши оставил себе время на оценку ситуации — несмотря на чудовищную боль, разум по-прежнему просчитывал шаги наперед. 

Он качнул бедрами, возобновляя темп, обнял Мидориму ногами и закрыл глаза. Он знал, что делать, когда бессмысленно сопротивляться. Не нужно удерживать поводья — просто открой клетку, выпусти зверя, а сам встань на его место.

Это было опасно. Второй слыл непредсказуемым существом, и даже Акаши не мог предугадать, на что он способен, если дать ему полный контроль над телом. Больше жестокости, больше силы, больше расчета, холодного ума, и всего того, что так старался привить Акаши отец. Безупречное и одинокое животное, взращенное на его желании победить и страхе не оправдать ожиданий. Давая Второму волю, Акаши рисковал остаться запертым внутри своего сознания навсегда, но доверие к нему давно стало таким же естественным, как дыхание.

— Шин-та-ро, — по слогам произнес голос Второго. 

Акаши моргнул и увидел себя самого. Он успел подумать, что его голова слишком сильно трется о подушку, и наутро волосы будут стоять дыбом. А потом заметил, что тело стало большим и неудобным. Мир покачнулся, что-то легкое и прозрачное, чего Акаши не заметил, сползло с носа и упало Второму — то есть ему самому — на грудь.

Все сразу потеряло четкость. Кровать, тумбочка и насмешливое лицо в обрамлении ярких волос стало расплывчатым и мутным. Он услышал свой легкий ласковый смех, увидел белые руки и ощутил, как они приблизились к лицу и заправили ему что-то за уши. 

— Очки, — растерянно выдохнул Акаши и не без удивления заметил, что голос у него ниже. И говорил он голосом Мидоримы. Он сам стал Мидоримой.

Когда-то Акаши скручивало от ужаса и одиночества, когда Второй вытеснял его из их тела, но теперь он легко принимал эту мысль. В какой-то мере это стало привычным — в сознании Мидоримы он оказывался не впервые.

— Сильнее, — попросил — нет, приказал — Второй. 

Тогда Акаши понял, что все это время не переставал двигаться. Он склонился и впился губами в губы Второго, напоминая, что его маленькая шалость не сойдет ему с рук. Ощущения были причудливыми, как и должны быть при поцелуе с самим с собой. Они накладывались на чувства Мидоримы — теплые и необычайно яркие — и было так трудно понять, где заканчивается он, и где начинается сам Акаши. И кто из них двоих задавал ритм.

— Ты можешь вернуться в любой момент, — сказал не Акаши, но Мидорима, давая понять, что он никуда не ушел. — В любой момент, — повторил он сердито. — Слышишь? 

Акаши взглянул вниз, на Второго, но его лицо оказалось так близко, что он увидел только яркий змеиный глаз с длинным зрачком. Желания Мидоримы, яркие и болезненные, заполнили сознание, и он задохнулся, осознав одну простую вещь — он начал теряться в чувствах. 

Дождь бил в окна, как сумасшедший. В тот день тоже шел ливень. В тот день…

— О-о-ох, — простонал Акаши и звук его голоса вернулся эхом. Нельзя вспоминать, только не теперь. Иначе возвращаться будет поздно. 

И тогда Акаши сделал, как учил Второй: ударился о запертую дверь, сломал хлипкий замок, выпал в небытие и упал в самого себя. 

Акаши не вынес острого удовольствия, выгнулся на постели, поднимаясь на лопатки, будто за то короткое мгновение, пока был совсем бестелесным, действительно ничего не чувствовал и успел отвыкнуть. Он вернулся в правильный момент. Глаза закатывались под веки, в горле клокотало, между животами становилось горячо и липко. Поздно смотреть, какое выражение лица сейчас у Мидоримы. Акаши чувствовал только, как он нависал над ним тяжелой грозовой тучей, из которой вот-вот посыпятся молнии. 

Акаши зажмурился, не в силах удержать взгляд. Сгребая простынь в кулак, он молился, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал, в какие моменты он бывает уязвимым. Даже Мидорима. Тем более Мидорима.

«Не волнуйся, я ему не расскажу», — нежно произнес голос у уха. 

Ответа не требовалось, да и пальцы уже выпутывались из жестких волос. Глаз больше не болел, только смутно давило грудь — то ли от тяжести большой теплой головы Мидоримы, уткнувшейся в ключицы, то ли чего-то еще. Он осязал очертания уха, гладкую щеку и теплое дыхание, согревавшее кожу под ней. Потом Мидорима, кажется ухаживал за ним: слышно было, как плещется вода в изножье кровати, как скрипит каркас под весом второго человека. Но Акаши уже задремал к тому времени, как звуки в комнате затихли насовсем. 

Он забылся спокойным и крепким сном до утра, и беспокойные призраки памяти не мешали ему отдыхать.

***

«Ты не выйдешь отсюда до тех пор, пока не докажешь, что цель достигнута», — жестко отрезал отец, и линия его рта превратилась в идеальную прямую. Его голова загораживала свет единственной лампочки в комнате, предусмотрительно закрытой защитной решеткой. Акаши как-то даже искал на полу пометки: точку или какой-нибудь крестик, не мог же отец так безошибочно аккуратно останавливаться всегда на одном месте. Но пол сверкал стерильной чистотой, как и стол, и стены, и вся палата, как и все помещения, куда его водили люди в масках, которых Акаши считал папиными друзьями. Они все смотрели на него светлыми улыбающимися глазами, и Акаши знал, что под масками уголки их губ опущены вниз.

Отец не подходил к нему ближе, чем на метр, не садился на стул или на кровать рядом с ним, он не бил его, но и не обнимал, он вообще его никак не касался. Будто Акаши был заразным, и отец боялся подцепить от него какую-нибудь дрянь. Он заходил ненадолго: задавал вопросы, молча ждал, если Акаши не хотел или не мог говорить, а потом уходил, и его шаги еще с минуту были слышны в коридоре. По его визитам можно было сверять часы. Часов в палате Акаши не было, поэтому он сделал отца своим ориентиром во времени. Процедуры, через которые его проводили, больше не могли дать Акаши представление о том, сколько часов прошло с тех пор, как его увели из палаты. Чем дольше он находился в лаборатории, тем меньше его интересовало, день снаружи или уже ночь. Он боялся засыпать и не хотел просыпаться, ведь если его разбудили — значит скоро его уведут, и будут надевать приборы, ковыряться в нем и менять что-то у него внутри, запирать в ужасных, всегда разных, комнатах и смотреть из-за стекла своими спокойными, всегда улыбающимися глазами. Он просыпался и очень старался не заплакать от огорчения, что пережил еще один день, что впереди его ждет новый, и ему снова будет страшно и больно, и он опять будет один. 

Даже визитам отца не получалось радоваться, хотя он был единственным человеком, кто с ним еще разговаривал. Он говорил, что Акаши должен стать лучше, быстрее, умнее, что только так он сможет победить свою болезнь, и что мама умерла только потому, что была слишком слабой.

«Но ты другой, Сейджуро», — добавлял он гораздо мягче, и Акаши в его голосе мерещилась любовь. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и отец подойдет и сядет с ним рядом. — «Ты сильный. Тебе хватит силы воли, чтобы выдержать все испытания».

Акаши равнодушно смотрел в стену и ощущал, как под повязками медленно восстанавливаются органы и зарастают швы. Он был сонным от анестезии, в голове лениво ворочались мысли, как большие черные жуки с блестящими спинками, которых Акаши видел в саду еще очень давно. Если он не ошибся в расчетах, прошло шесть месяцев и одиннадцать дней с тех пор, как эта палата стала его домом. И за эти полгода в нем не осталось ничего, что не кромсали бы и не меняли молчаливые папины друзья. 

«Многие в стране заболели, Сейджуро, — продолжал отец спокойным голосом. — Мне пришлось спрятать тебя здесь, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь. Эта лаборатория — единственное место, куда еще не добралась чума».

Если здесь он в безопасности, то зачем ему лечение, тем более такое мучительное? Неужели отец не видит, что ему становится только хуже? Он лежал на кровати бессильный, жалкий и отупевший от лекарств. Скоро придет боль, она всегда приходит и съедает его по частям, как жадное, ненасытное чудовище. Акаши помнил, он, кажется, уже задавал отцу сотню вопросов о том, почему его держат здесь, и куда делись все остальные, но он всегда отвечал одинаково — он здесь, потому в изоляции больше шансов, что болезнь его не найдет.

«Почему я не могу остаться с тобой? Сейджуро, я прожил достаточно, чтобы стать устойчивым к болезни, мне лечение не нужно. Видишь ли, — прямая линия рта превратилась в дугу, углы ее все тянулись и тянулись вверх, — твоя мама заразилась еще до твоего рождения и могла передать вирус тебе. Я хочу спасти тебя от ее участи».

Акаши показалось, что над головой отца висит золотистый светящийся нимб. Это было даже красиво, пожалуй, красивее всего, что его окружало здесь. Но, поморгав, он понял, что это всего лишь свет лампочки падает на его волосы, и стало до того обидно, что слезы навернулись на глаза.

«Нам нужно быть готовыми ко всему. Ты особенный, пойми это. Ты можешь изменить мир».

Не хочу я больше никаких испытаний, устало думал Акаши. Не хочу быть особенным, и тем более не хочу быть тем, кто изменит мир. Я хочу только, чтобы все стало как прежде, чтобы мы жили в нашем большом доме только вдвоем. Чума не тронет нас, будь она трижды проклята. Забери меня отсюда скорее. Папа, мне так плохо здесь. 

Нимб над головой отца моргнул. Акаши хмурил брови, глотая невысказанные слова. 

«Однако, меня огорчают твои последние результаты. Ты совсем перестал делать успехи. Возможно, стоит пересмотреть твою программу. Кое-что нужно усилить».

Перед глазами потемнело, и Акаши стиснул зубы, перебарывая приступ сильной тошноты. Страх поднялся откуда-то снизу, облепил липкими ладонями, сдавил горло. О, нет. Только не это. Пожалуйста.

«Надеюсь, изменения пойдут тебе на пользу», — ровный голос отца стал совсем холодным. Он не видел мольбы во взгляде Акаши, не мог ее разглядеть. Его глаза всегда смотрели мимо кровати. 

«Мне пора, Сейджуро».

Акаши попытался встать, но не смог из-за проклятой слабости. Получилось только поднять руку, да и ту — невысоко.

Отец продолжал стоять на невидимом крестике, не шевелясь и, кажется, даже не моргая.

«Помни, что я делаю это только ради тебя», — он круто развернулся, последний раз взглянув на Акаши с неопределенным выражением, которое могло одинаково означать и жалость, и брезгливость. Двери захлопнулись, и комнату накрыло тишиной, как вуалью. 

Акаши не помнил, как пахнет отец, потому что тот никогда не подходил к нему ближе, чем на метр, не приносил ему вещей и не задерживался в его палате дольше трех минут. Он не помнил толком, как он выглядит — со временем его образ размылся, оставив скупую картинку освещенных лампочкой волос. Только та последняя, бесстрастная ложь всегда жила в его памяти.

Потому что в следующий миг, как только шаги отца стихли, в тишине прозвучало:

«Предатель».

Из глаз покатились слезы. Его скрутило новым пугающим чувством, и оно было сильнее, чем пережитая боль и обида, оно было чужим, посторонним, как нежный вкрадчивый голос, раздававшийся непонятно откуда, но Акаши мог поклясться, что слышал его.

«Это называется ненависть». — Он услышал, а потом почувствовал, как разбитое, слабое тело буквально собирается по частям и твердеет. Кто-то чужой и новый теперь управлял этим скелетом, оттолкнув прежнего хозяина. — «Не бойся, ненавидеть людей нормально, особенно если они того заслуживают».

«Кто ты?» — подумал Акаши после нескольких попыток открыть рот. Губы не слушались, из горла пропали все звуки. — «Зачем ты пришел?»

«Зови меня как хочешь. Я появился, потому что ты так захотел».

Его руки содрали скобы, стянули дурацкие бинты с головы. Акаши испуганно попытался вернуть их обратно, но ничего, конечно, не вышло. Ноги зашагали к одностороннему зеркалу, служившим окном в палату. В стекле отражалось его лицо, но с чужим выражением. И левый глаз вдруг изменил свой цвет.

«Наверное, он женился на той женщине только потому, что она имела глупость ему открыться. Получить ребенка-зверя от человека маловероятно, но, если один из родителей имеет способности, шансы удваиваются. Не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что ты думал об этом — просто верить не хотел. Он на все готов ради своей одержимости, ведь правда? Глупо плести чушь про болезнь, когда только ее и добиваешься».

Лицо в зеркале пропало, перед глазами возникли руки, мягко закрывшие ему веки, а потом задрали рубашку на животе. Они медленно и осторожно снимали повязки, пока Акаши не открыл глаза и не увидел, что кожа под ними уже целая. И боли совсем не чувствовалось.

«Что ты видишь вокруг?» — спросил он ласково, будто читал сказку на ночь.

Вопрос удивил Акаши. Он глупо всплеснул руками и увидел вдруг, что стоит в окружении прутьев. Так тесно, словно кто-то сильно не хотел, чтобы он смог выбраться.

«Клетка», — подумал он растерянно.

«Значит так ты видишь наше сознание», — задумчиво продолжил голос. — «Что ж, клетка, так клетка», — бодро заключил он. — «Ты же хочешь отсюда уйти?»

«Очень»

«Я тебе помогу»

«А как же отец?»

«Убью его, если он встанет у нас на пути»

И, после ужасающе долгого молчания:

«Значит, тебя зовут Сейджуро?» 

— ...сь, Акаши. — Его осторожно потрепали по плечу. — Ответь! Перестань уходить в себя, тебе вредно!

Мидорима казался обеспокоенным. Он держал его за плечи и все заглядывал в лицо, будто пытался прочитать в нем что-то. Акаши выдохнул, поморгал, медленно возвращаясь в реальность. Они стояли на улице перед аккуратной серой таверной, над их головами пролетела стайка воробьев и рассыпалась по крыше. Погода стояла пасмурная, солнце не светило, и под ногами у них лениво сохли лужи. Акаши не помнил, как начинался день, не помнил, как оделся и вышел из комнаты.

— Долго меня не было? — В горле слегка першило, голос из-за этого звучал сипло.

— Нет, не очень. Он просил купить тебе лекарств: эти дни будут тяжелыми, а ты, похоже, простудился. У тебя замерзли руки. — Мидорима соединил ладони Акаши и накрыл их своими. — Ледяные совсем. О чем ты вспоминал?

— О детстве. — Он сощурился от удовольствия: тепло рук Мидоримы пошло по кистям и выше. — Как разговаривал с отцом в последний раз, и…

— Я так и думал, — перебил Мидорима и замолчал. Покусал потрескавшиеся губы. — Вы меняетесь местами, когда ты вспоминаешь что-то плохое. Честно, Акаши, я так счастлив, что мы нашли тебя тогда.

— Да, я тоже.

— Хозяин тебя не видел. Сегодня у стойки дежурит другой, я спустился и проверил, пока ты спал. — Его пальцы сжались на руках Акаши. — Извини, я не смог выполнить твою просьбу. Он очень хотел выйти.

Между собой они называли Второго просто «он». Акаши так и не придумал для него настоящего имени. Второй не называл себя сам, он, кажется, с самого начала свыкся быть другой стороной, Сейджуро-наоборот.

— Ничего. — Второй уже начал поиски, если Мидорима не смог его сдержать. Акаши не стал спрашивать, о чем они говорили, пока его не было — ничего важного, если Мидорима не сообщил сам. — Кстати, что мы тут делаем?

— Собираемся завтракать. — Мидорима выпустил руки — их тут же неприятно и резко обнял холод — вытащил из кармана аккуратно сложенный листок. Мягкая глянцевая бумага, надпись большими буквами: «Предъявителю купона — скидка 20%!». — Я нашел это на подоконнике. 

Акаши выгнул бровь. 

— Спасибо, что заботишься о нашем бюджете.

Мидорима захлопал ресницами, видимо не понимая, шутит Акаши или говорит всерьез. За его замешательством было ужасно забавно наблюдать.

— Нет, серьезно, спасибо. — Акаши улыбнулся и позволил себе взъерошить Мидориме волосы на затылке. Все равно на них никто не смотрел — похоже, в этот час с улиц пропадали все люди. — Ты очень меня выручаешь. 

Он направился к таверне, пряча руки в карманы. От случайных мыслей он тонул в воспоминаниях, а физические ощущения давали ему чувство жизни, и каждое из них хотелось сохранить. Разве можно винить Мидориму в том, что он скупился на прикосновения, всегда занимая место за его спиной? Он привык, что у них со Вторым все поровну — жизнь, тело, и любовь тоже. Акаши про себя вносил поправку: не поровну, а наполовину. Но Мидорима не знал его другим, да и Акаши давно забыл, что это такое. 

«Я буду с тобой, пока ты во мне нуждаешься».

Акаши встряхнул головой, отмахиваясь от навязчивого голоса, и дернул входную дверь. Над головой негромко звякнули колокольчики — здесь что, над каждым входом висели колокольчики? — и уютная тишина окутала их с ног до головы. Акаши так и замер на пороге. 

— Что-то не так? — еле слышно спросил Мидорима. 

— Посох, — вспомнил Акаши. Спросил сдавленно: — Где он его оставил?

— Извини, совсем забыл сказать. — Он поправил съехавшие очки. — Он сказал — сегодня не понадобится. Не волнуйся, в номере его никто не найдет. 

Молодой трактирщик наблюдал за ними, не отвлекаясь от протирания столов. Акаши медленно вдохнул воздух через нос и успокоился. Посох пригодится, если вдруг придется драться, и, черт, Второй не может просчитать все на свете. Он же не всесильный.

«Откуда ты знаешь?»

Слушай, просто замолчи, прошу тебя — зло подумал Акаши, уселся за стол, который только что вытер трактирщик. Чувство, будто его глазами смотрит кто-то другой, исчезло, растворился в уютном гуле кухни теплый ласковый смех. Мидорима бесшумно опустился на стул рядом, их локти соприкоснулись, и обрывок нового воспоминания не смог утянуть Акаши за собой.

— Чего желаете? — Трактирщик смотрел на них с неприкрытым интересом, его взгляд так и скользил по их фигурам, яркой столичной одежде, по их незагорелым лицам. Улыбчивый парень, таких людей следовало опасаться — за напускной доверчивостью иногда скрывалась хитрость и самоуверенность. 

— Что-нибудь на ваше усмотрение, пожалуйста, — как можно вежливее попросил Акаши. Трактирщик отвел глаза — мало кто выдерживал его прямой взгляд, говорили, есть в нем что-то жутковатое — воспользовался молчанием Мидоримы и перекинул внимание на него. 

— А вам, господин?

— То же самое. И горячий чай. 

Парень кивнул и отошел от стола. Через несколько секунд с кухни послышались голоса — несколько коротких фраз, ни слова не разобрать. В стекла снова начало легонько накрапывать.

— Когда ты думаешь сделать свой ход? — вполголоса спросил Мидорима. Он ждал, когда трактирщик скроется из виду, и тишина его напрягала. 

— Скоро. 

— Зверь может оказаться где угодно. Мы даже не знаем, существует ли он на самом деле. Ты не думаешь, что мы просто потеряем здесь три дня? Ниджимура-сан говорил…

— Я знаю, что говорил Ниджимура-сан. Нам не следует торопиться. — Он оперся локтями на стол, и Мидорима не пошевелился, даже бровью не повел, когда он к нему наклонился. — Он нам нужен. Ты же помнишь, что вчера было? 

Мидорима немедленно покраснел, не изменившись в лице. 

— Меня к тебе тянет, тебе это известно, и заниматься поисками я сейчас хочу меньше всего, — признался Акаши, касаясь рук Мидоримы кончиками пальцев. — Такие вещи не происходят случайно. Звери ведут себя по-разному, когда их жизни в опасности. Мы бросаемся в любовь, другие — в страх или агрессию. Мы его найдем, как находили многих других до него. Следи внимательнее за людьми вокруг. Уверен, он здесь не один. Если я опять уйду, обещай, что не бросишь его. Это опасно.

Мидорима сделал движение, намек на то, что собирается возразить, и Акаши наклонился к нему еще ближе, чтобы никто, кроме него, не услышал.

— Я уйду, — добавил он, — еще несколько раз. Один или два, не знаю. Ненадолго. Может, ты и сам не заметишь.

Мидорима улыбнулся, и Акаши не смог улыбнуться в ответ. Он замечал. Всегда замечал. 

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Мидорима грустно. Он слушал внимательно, тяжело хмурился, но не перебивал. Его молчание держало Акаши на плаву.

В зал вернулся трактирщик, и Мидорима испуганно замер. Акаши прижал ладони Мидоримы к столу, когда тот попытался сложить руки перед собой. Неизвестно, когда его захлестнет новая волна, нельзя допускать, чтобы это случилось при посторонних.

Витавшего в воздухе настроения трудно было не заметить, и все же трактирщик направился прямо к их столу.

— Попросил повара приготовить коронное блюдо, если вы не против. Меня зовут Хаяма Котаро, заправляю этим местечком. Вы ведь приезжие? Не каждый день тут увидишь новых людей! — Он пододвинул стул и сел рядом, от чего Мидорима застыл окончательно. В зале стало темнее — небо за окном затянули тучи.

— Сюда непросто добраться, — сказал Акаши, сжал запястье Мидоримы, чтобы он успокоился, и перевел взгляд на Хаяму. Слишком длинный клык торчал из-под верхней губы, это стало заметно, когда он подошел ближе. Странный дефект от чего-то совсем не смотрелся отталкивающим.

— Да уж, попасть сюда та еще задачка! Такая глушь — письма доходят редко и газеты жутко опаздывают. Тяжело вам пришлось? — Он сочувственно покачал головой, как это делают старые люди. 

— Мы долго шли по рельсам, пока не увидели город. Странно, местные власти не озаботились, чтобы достроить пути. Будет сложно, если сюда решат нагрянуть военные.

Хаяма жалобно свел брови и подпер голову кулаком. 

— Вы же заметили, какой у нас унылый город? Ужасно, когда неоткуда узнать новости! А что, грядет какая-то война? 

— Император не допустит, — заверил Мидорима, и в его устах это даже звучало убедительно. — Но еще не все чудовища истреблены.

— Чудовища? — переспросил Хаяма. Пальцы Мидоримы дрогнули, Акаши понимал его удивление: он что, правда не понял? 

— Да. Те, что несут чуму, — проговорил Акаши медленно. Эти же слова когда-то сказал ему отец.

На лице Хаямы по-прежнему читалось непонимание.

Невозможно. Про зверей знали все. Десяток лет назад Империю потрясли жестокие убийства, происходившие в разных частях страны в одно и то же время. Газеты пестрили статьями о происшествиях. Не проходило и дня без жутких новостей об очередном случае массового самоубийства, резне на площадях или сожженном городе. Дошло до того, что преступники перестали скрываться и действовали у всех на виду. Люди боялись выходить на улицу, и весь мир, казалось, затаился в страхе и ждал, пока новое человечество последовательно истребляло старое.

— Они, — сказал Акаши, зная, как зловеще звучит его голос, — могут напасть. 

— О, я знаю, я слышал! — воскликнул Хаяма после неловкой заминки. — Император организовал войска, и всех преступников изловили, а потом сослали в крепость на острове! Говорят, многих казнили на месте… их заставили расплатиться за те зверства!

— Надо полагать, за это их прозвали именно так, а не иначе, — сказал Мидорима сухо. 

— Вы давно живете здесь? — поинтересовался Акаши, избавив Хаяму от необходимости придумывать ответ. 

— С самого рождения. 

— В детстве вы не слышали разговоры взрослых о зверях? 

— Нет. Я узнал о них в библиотеке, из подшивки старых газет. Соседям иногда приходили новости с телеграфа, но нас, детей, не посвящали в подробности. Никто будто не считал нужным знать, что происходит в большом мире…

— И среди вас никогда не проводили чисток?

Хаяма в ужасе покачал головой. «Держи лицо», мысленно посоветовал Акаши, когда рука под ладонью в очередной раз напряглась. Зря он волновался: лицо Мидоримы, когда он скосил на него глаза, хранило каменное выражение. 

— Никто из жителей, — Акаши решил задать последний вопрос, — не исчезал бесследно? 

— Может быть и исчезали, — Хаяма подумал немного, и потом продолжил: — Но я не помню. У нас всегда было тихо. Ну знаете… трудно что-то скрыть, когда все друг друга знают. Из-за любого преступления можно стать изгоем.

Если Хаяма не врал, если все действительно было так, как он говорил, вырисовывалась абсолютно нереальная картина. Складывалось впечатление, что события, после которых все стали делиться на людей и не-людей, не волнуют никого в этом городе. Крохотный мирок сохранил облик двадцатилетней давности. 

Акаши был ребенком, когда в стране разразился хаос, и хорошо помнил то время, потому что мама тогда уже начала болеть. Ему не разрешали выходить за ворота особняка, за ним постоянно следили зоркие воспитатели, и все же тогда он чувствовал себя более свободным, чем сейчас. Он хорошо помнил, как шептались по всему дому слуги, и как они замолкали, едва он оказывался на виду. Единственное радио в гостиной молчало. Но Акаши учился оказываться в нужном моменте в нужный час и собирал информацию по крупицам. У женщин с кухни нет других развлечений, кроме разговоров, а маленькому человеку легче остаться незамеченным. На юге обнаружили целый подвал, где прятались эти твари. Они выглядят совсем как люди, и многие погибли, пока военные не научились определять, какие признаки их выдают. Неважно, чьи способности опасны, а чьи нет, все звери достойны лишь одной участи. Города покидают ученые, на вокзалах они теряются в толпах и уезжают на остров, проводить исследования. Тем, кого убили сразу, еще повезло. Император хочет усилить армию. Если зверей приспособить для сражений, страна станет непобедимой. Господин Акаши пытается узнать, как в человеке пробудить такие способности. Госпожа совсем плоха. Не допускайте до нее молодого господина. Он не должен знать. Мы волнуемся о его душевном здоровье…

Руку уколола резкая боль. Акаши поднял брови — Мидорима впился в его кожу ногтями. Он отпустил его сразу, убедившись, что Акаши все еще здесь.

— Хорошо, что теперь они под контролем правительства, — Хаяма взволнованно опустил на стол сжатые кулаки. — Убийцы должны быть наказаны. Хватит им невинных жизней. 

Акаши мягко улыбнулся Хаяме, от чего он нервно засмеялся, но взгляд не отвел. Они, скорее всего, примерно одного возраста. Хаяма не мог не знать о тех проверках, которым подвергли каждую семью в попытках выявить склонность к способностям. Особенно тщательно проверяли детей. Среди них носители дара обнаруживались почему-то чаще, чем среди взрослых. Реальность, в которой людям позволяли спокойно рождаться и жить, казалась полным бредом. Не может же город быть полностью изолированным от остальной страны. И если признаки запустения Акаши замечал на каждом шагу, то первому впечатлению не доверялся никогда. Люди очень часто оказывались не теми, кем хотели казаться.

— Интересно, насколько те люди были невинные, — усмехнулся Акаши. Хаяма напрягся. — И кого от кого нужно защищать. Но теперь все в прошлом. Звери объявлены вне закона, людям почти ничего не угрожает.

Хаяма поморщился, услышав уверенное «почти». Помахал рукой, показывая, что тема ему наскучила. 

— Лучше расскажите, что привело вас сюда! Чтобы пройти такой тяжелый путь нужна большая цель. — Он неловко засмеялся.

— Мы прибыли издалека, — сказал Мидорима мрачно. В его тоне ясно читалось «оставь нас в покое ради всего святого», но Хаяма не уловил намек.

— И все еще не отошли с дороги, — договорил Акаши. — Видите ли, мы готовим путеводитель об интересных, но малоизвестных уголках нашей Империи. Я отвечаю за текст, а мой друг делает зарисовки. Он неразговорчивый и предпочитает работать в одиночестве, так что отсутствие блокнота и карандаша не должно вас смущать. 

Мидорима не шевельнулся. Зная его, можно представить, какого труда ему стоило оставаться спокойным. Хаяма усмехнулся:

— А вам что же, не нужно записывать свои мысли?

— У меня идеальная память.

Хаяма посмеялся, хотя говорил Акаши абсолютно серьезно. 

— Так вы хотите написать про наш город! — простодушно воскликнул он. — Почему вы не сказали сразу? Я вам помогу! Я знаю эти места, как свои пять пальцев! 

— Забирай заказ, Котаро! Чертов бездельник, где тебя носит?!

Хаяма испуганно оглянулся на кухонную дверь, из-за которой торчала огромная голова в белом колпаке. Человек с очень красным лицом скользнул незаинтересованным взглядом по Акаши и Мидориме, после чего уставился на трактирщика, грозно нахмурив брови.

— Уже иду! — Хаяма вскочил со стула и молнией унесся на кухню. 

Пальцы Мидоримы скользнули под рукав, сообщая: я рядом. Им сейчас лучше не говорить вслух, и Акаши мысленно поблагодарил его за внимательность. Двое мужчин, держащиеся за руки, как на каком-нибудь оккультном сеансе, по всей видимости, не смущали местных, пусть Хаяма и косился изредка на их переплетенные пальцы. Если подумать, в гостинице им без вопросов дали совместную комнату. Акаши беспокоило ощущение, будто жители знали об их приезде заранее и тщательно подготовились к встрече. 

— Вы такой бледный, вам нездоровится? — заволновался Хаяма, перекладывая ароматные тарелки с подноса на стол. Обе руки Акаши лежали на столе. Он совсем не заметил, как трактирщик вернулся с кухни.

— Простыл в дороге. Ничего страшного, пройдет. 

— Еще бы, второй день такая ужасная погода! Через два квартала есть рынок, там вы сможете найти аптеку, спросите у прохожих, она единственная во всем городе. Ее держит отличный парень, он приготовит любое лекарство и составит любую мазь, если вы предложите ему хорошие деньги. Я бы проводил вас сам, но работа… Да что это я, — Хаяма спохватился, заметив, как напряженно Мидорима смотрит на остывающую еду. — Не буду вам мешать!

Он отошел за свою стойку, и Мидорима издал длинный вздох облегчения. 

— Наконец-то. Я думал, переплюнуть Кисе в болтливости невозможно. Оказывается, я ошибался.

Акаши усмехнулся в чашку.

— Слышал бы тебя Кисе, — упрекнул он, — весь город бы знал, какой ты ужасный грубиян и какую обиду ты ему нанес. 

— Пусть. Зато голова бы не так болела. — Мидорима придирчиво разглядывал суп в тарелке. Зачерпнул немного ложкой и попробовал кончиком языка. Вкус его удовлетворил, потому что после этого он ел уже без опаски. — Готовят здесь довольно сносно, собственно говоря.

Акаши опустил взгляд в тарелку и осознал, как сильно проголодался. Они больше суток провели в пути и вплоть до гостиницы им не попалось ни одного местечка, где можно подкрепиться. Акаши не удивится, если вдруг окажется, что он и Мидорима — единственные постояльцы гостиницы Лео. Судя по всему, жителям есть, что скрывать, не считая, конечно, зверя, чьи способности еще только предстояло выяснить, ведь не случайно город располагался на отшибе страны. Здесь сложились отличные условия для обхода всеобщего закона. Очевидно, что за каждым их шагом будут следить. Вынюхивать, кто они такие и ради чего прибыли сюда, любой неосторожный шаг может означать опасность. Будто охотятся не они, а за ними. От этой мысли Акаши стало неуютно. 

Он погрузил ложку в наваристый бульон, поймал кусочки овощей и мелко нарубленного мяса, подумал немного и отправил в рот. Тепло потекло по горлу, согревая изнутри.

— Действительно, вкусно, — согласился он запоздало, и дальше они почти не разговаривали. Хаяма все-таки подошел пару раз, пытался расспросить про города, которые они видели, и раздавал советы, но в таверну начал подтягиваться народ, и времени на разговоры не осталось.

Засиживаться не хотелось, Мидорима выложил на купон несколько монет и отлучился. Когда его спина скрылась за дверью уборной, Акаши залез в потайной карман плаща и прибавил к небольшой горке на столе еще пару монет. Дождался, когда обрадованный щедрыми чаевыми Хаяма заберет деньги и убежит на крик повара, и направился к выходу. 

Уже у самых дверей он столкнулся с каким-то мужчиной, заходившим с улицы. Акаши пригляделся и узнал в нем Эйкичи, которого видел вчера в гостинице Лео. Темно-синяя форма, широкополая шляпа и значок шерифа, поблескивающий на лацкане пиджака, доказывали, что Акаши не ошибся на его счет. Все это он успел разглядеть, пока они толкались в дверях. Эйкичи сдался первым: отошел на шаг и придержал дверь, давая Акаши выйти. Когда он проходил мимо, Эйкичи коснулся шляпы, и Акаши кивнул ему в ответ. 

— Шериф Небуя к вашим услугам, — сказал он, отворачиваясь.

Правая рука рефлекторно сжалась в кулак, но расслабилась, не ощутив привычной твердости посоха. Дверь мягко затворилась за спиной. Акаши смотрел в серое небо и желал, чтобы Мидорима скорее вернулся. 

«Брось, ты же давно не один», — должен был сказать Второй, но он промолчал. 

Мимо прошла шумная компания работяг, и Акаши накинул капюшон плаща, пряча слишком яркие волосы. Мелкие дождевые капли оседали на носу и губах, холодили кожу. К вечеру небо прояснится, но грязь на дорогах не высохнет так скоро. Сапоги их не пропускали влагу, только Мидориме стоит найти одежду потеплее. Он до сих пор ходил в непрактичном камзоле, следуя за Акаши тенью — в таком виде их легко принимали за переодетого аристократа и его охранника. Сработает ли этот прием на местных, еще спорный вопрос.

На поимку зверя хватит трех дней, Акаши специально взял время с запасом. Хотя ждать так долго он не намерен, иначе к концу их пребывания здесь разразится потоп. Совсем как в тот день, когда…

— Не хотите ли узнать свое будущее, молодой человек? 

Вопрос прозвучал так требовательно, что Акаши даже не успел удивиться новым декорациям. Перед ним стоял сухонький старичок с густыми седыми бровями, в которых пропадали глаза. На одной его руке сидел дряхлый попугай, а во второй он держал тонкие трубочки бумажек с предсказаниями. Мидорима стоял рядом и кривил губы. Рыночная площадь, напоминавшая пчелиный улей, гудела сотнями голосов.

— Спасибо, не нуждаюсь. — Акаши посмотрел на попугая, мерившего его блестящим черным глазком. — Я и так его знаю.

— На вашем месте я бы не был так уверен, — не унимался старичок. — Человек не может предугадать все на свете, а предсказания Кучибаши-чан всегда сбываются!

— Пойдем, Акаши, — предложил Мидорима торопливо и пошел вперед, закрывая спиной и старика, и его попугая. — Не слушай его. Мы пришли сюда не для того, чтобы нам пускали пыль в глаза.

— Забавно слышать это от тебя, — не удержался от комментария Акаши. Мидорима нахмурился, но ничего не ответил.

Старик пробормотал им вслед что-то неразборчивое, уселся обратно на свой коврик и проводил их взглядом. Мидорима кашлянул, намекая Акаши, что ему не следует смотреть в сторону нагловатого местного. Когда они с Акаши поравнялись, Мидорима сбавил шаг, привычно опустил голову и пошел чуть поодаль.

На рынке кипела жизнь. Продавцы громко расхваливали свой товар, устанавливали над прилавками навес из прозрачной ткани или ругались с соседями, уводившими клиентов. Прохаживались между рядами праздные зеваки, которые частенько становились жертвами уличных воришек. Приходилось глядеть в оба, чтобы уберечь кошелек. Люди торговались с таким жаром, будто это доставляло им удовольствие. Акаши вглядывался в окружающую кутерьму, впитывая в себя звуки и запахи. Они прошли мимо мясного прилавка, купили у торговца фруктами пакет яблок, долго петляли вокруг рядов с одеждой, вышли к парфюмерному магазину и поняли, что заблудились. 

После недолгих сомнений Мидорима обратился к женщине, идущей с двумя огромными пакетами в руках. 

— Простите, не подскажете, где здесь, собственно говоря, аптека?

Она остановилась, оглядела Мидориму с ног до головы, и только потом подошла к нему, виляя бедрами.

— Тебе в тот переулок, милый, — ответила женщина, указав направление. Она тряхнула волосами, и в ушах у нее заколыхались крупные серьги-кольца. Заметив на себе взгляд Акаши, она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. Сказала, выдержав паузу: — А у тебя красивые глаза. Необычные. 

— Спасибо. — Мидорима коротко поклонился и взял Акаши за руку. — Уйдем, пока она не попыталась нам что-нибудь продать, — тихо сказал он, и потащил Акаши подальше от чужих глаз. В низком пасмурном небе угрожающе загрохотало. 

— Ты уже второй раз уводишь меня в тот самый момент, когда удобнее всего завязать разговор, — пожаловался Акаши, однако, не отняв руки.

— Мне здесь не нравится. Такое чувство, что все за нами следят. И зачем тебе пустая болтовня?

— Пустая болтовня — лучший способ выведать нужную информацию. Люди охотнее открываются незнакомцам, чем своим близким, ты никогда не замечал?

— Только не на рынке, — Мидорима крепче перехватил его ладонь. — Та женщина показалась мне подозрительной.

— Она очень высокая. Почти ростом с тебя.

— Не в этом дело. 

— А в чем же?

— Та женщина, она… опасная, — последнее слово Мидорима выделил особенно. — И она с тобой флиртовала.

— Так ты ревнуешь?

— Вовсе нет.

— Она заметила, что у меня разные глаза. Тебя это задело?

— Перестань.

— Они никому не нравятся. 

— Мне нравятся, очень. И ты это знаешь. Она не та, кем хочет казаться. Лучше с ней не связываться. 

— Все-таки ревнуешь.

— Акаши!!

Они остановились перед небольшим домиком, на котором тускло светилась вывеска с красным крестом. Здесь было поспокойнее, чем на площади — в сумраке узкого переулка не было никого, кроме пары уличных котов. Мидорима взял лицо Акаши в ладони и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Ты постоянно тонешь в своих воспоминаниях, и я готов поверить, что в этом есть смысл, потому что вам нужно меняться, но послушай, почему ты так жестоко со мной поступаешь? — сказал он зло и отрывисто. — У тебя хотя бы есть твой… другой ты. А что останется мне, если тебя убьют? 

Акаши почувствовал, как с головы падает капюшон. Пальцы Мидоримы подрагивали, и сам он казался действительно расстроенным. 

Вот, значит, как, подумал Акаши, с трудом сдержав улыбку. Он просто волновался. Стало даже немного стыдно за свои манипуляции. 

— Извини, — сказал он, кладя ладони поверх рук Мидоримы. — Я помню, что должен беречь это тело. Просто хотел убедиться, — он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением гладящих рук, — что мы с тобой боимся одного и того же.

Он видел сквозь ресницы, как поползли наверх брови Мидоримы. Вот же глупый, тут нечему удивляться.

— Они правда мне нравятся, — сказал Мидорима после недолгого молчания. Пальцы прочертили полукруг от висков к переносице и обратно. — Как и многое в тебе.

— Многое? Выходит, у меня есть недостатки?

Мидорима тяжело и грустно вздохнул.

— Выходит, что да. — Он отвел взгляд и с неохотой продолжил: — Это твоя привычка надо мной издеваться.

Акаши осмыслил сказанное, а потом не сдержался и прыснул. 

— Это слишком весело, ничего не могу с собой поделать, — сказал он, улыбаясь. Снял с лица чужие руки и поцеловал пальцы. Мидорима сдвинул брови.

— За нами могут наблюдать.

— Пусть. — Акаши поднялся на лестницу перед аптекой. — В какой-то мере я на это даже рассчитываю. 

Над дверью брякнули колокольчики: Акаши почувствовал легкую рябь на лице, словно хотелось поморщиться, но мышцы онемели. Левый глаз дернуло, и он машинально прикрыл веко, но ни боли, ни рези не последовало. «Что ты увидел?» — спросил Акаши мысленно. 

Второй хранил молчание, и это злило. Не надо было так легкомысленно от него отмахиваться. Неподходящее же время он выбрал, чтобы обидеться.

В аптеке обнаружился один посетитель. Невзрачный парень с рукой на перевязи, да и тот попрощался с аптекарем и ушел, как только Мидорима занял очередь. Его взгляд остановился на Акаши и соскользнул в следующую же секунду, лицо осталось безразличным. Акаши все же поморщился, когда колокольчики звякнули во второй раз. Парень вышел из аптеки и исчез между домами, и Акаши ничего не почувствовал. 

Нет, снова не зверь. 

— Что-нибудь из анальгетиков, пожалуйста, — попросил Мидорима, склоняясь над витриной. 

Аптекарь отвернулся к шкафчикам на стене, порылся на полках и достал пузырек с таблетками. Понес их на кассу, но вдруг остановился.

— Что-то не так? — заволновался Мидорима.

— Мне кажется, вашему другу понадобится что-то посильнее аспирина. — Аптекарь смотрел с прищуром, даром что носил очки. Он говорил со странным нездешним акцентом, и то, как он улыбался, не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Акаши не верил в неосмотрительность Второго. Трактирщик, старик с попугаем, женщина с рынка, теперь этот аптекарь — все вели себя более чем подозрительно. Будто знали, с какой целью два чужака прибыли в их город. Пусть они не проявляли враждебности, скорее наоборот, но Акаши отчего-то был уверен, что это ненадолго.

— Почему вы так решили? — спросил Акаши. Он стоял у самой двери и не собирался двигаться с места.

Улыбка аптекаря стала еще шире. «Да ладно тебе, приятель, я же знаю, кто ты такой», — говорил его взгляд. Но вслух он сказал другое:

— Погода нынче не подарок. Многие вчера попали под дождь и свалились с простудой. Некоторые жалуются на мигрень, сегодня уже человек десять заходило. Просто я заметил, как ваш друг, — он говорил это, глядя на Акаши, а не на Мидориму, — трет глаза, когда вы вошли сюда. У меня есть прекрасная нюхательная соль как раз для вашей проблемы.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея…

— Добавьте к счету, — перебил Мидориму Акаши. — Мы возьмем.

— Отлично, — обрадовался аптекарь и нырнул куда-то под прилавок.

При всей его обходительности, он не смахивал на «отличного парня», которого описывал Хаяма. За улыбочками и простоватыми выражениями скрывался хитрый расчетливый ум.

— Как там дела в столице? — поинтересовался аптекарь, пока выписывал квитанцию. — Больше не шумят?

— К счастью, нет, — холодно ответил Акаши.

— М-м, — помычал аптекарь, протянул бумагу Мидориме и отвесил поклон. Они собирались уйти, когда он неожиданно продолжил: — Вы, наверное, уже заметили, что с этим городом что-то не так. Признаться, я тоже так думал, когда только переехал сюда. В первое время все кажется странным и даже диким. Но вы скоро привыкнете. Как только разберетесь, что к чему.

Под взглядом узких зорких глаз Акаши чувствовал себя как под прицелом. Какая у него способность? Чтение мыслей? В тот момент, когда он это подумал, у аптекаря дернулся угол губ — догадка подтвердилась. Но во имя чего он добровольно себя выдавал?

— Я не тот, кого вы ищете, — любезно сообщил аптекарь. — Вы не первые пришлые люди в этом городе, так что считаю своим долгом предупредить: на некоторые темы тут наложено табу, в разговоре с местными их лучше не затрагивать. Народ тут мирный, живет по заведенному порядку много лет, но, стоит им почуять хоть малейшую угрозу вторжения извне… — он поцокал, качая головой, — они уже не будут такими дружелюбными.

Акаши хладнокровно убрал лекарства в пакет с яблоками. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он и вышел под дождь. 

Налетел холодный ветер и выскреб все последние размышления из головы. Акаши хотел схватиться за Мидориму, но тот уже спускался по лестнице, и он не смог дотянуться. Красные, с восковым блеском, яблоки покатились вниз по ступеням, расплываясь в кровавые пятна. 

— Сейджуро, — позвал кто-то, и Акаши обернулся на звук, но земля внезапно ушла из-под ног, и он зажмурился перед падением, но вместо высоких острых ступеней его тело опустилось на мягкую зеленую траву.

Шел небывалый ливень. Тяжелые капли падали с неба сплошным потоком, с мокрых волос текла вода, одежда неприятно липла к телу.

Он открыл глаза. Вокруг только деревья и глубокие рвы, и где-то далеко за спиной белое здание лаборатории. Акаши высвободил ногу, застрявшую в мощных корнях и перевернулся набок. Руки сжимали что-то твердое, теплое и скользкое — какое-то оружие, выпачканное в темном.

Вскрикнув, он отбросил продолговатую пику и в ужасе уставился на свои руки: их тоже покрывало темное. Акаши стал тереть ладони об траву, но крови было слишком много, она запачкала не только его руки, но и лицо, и всю одежду. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Он не знал, как очутился в этом месте, последнее, что он помнил — то, как человек в маске уводил его из палаты. 

«Вставай, Сейджуро!» 

Акаши испуганно заозирался, но вокруг по-прежнему никого не было. Руки поднялись против воли, несильно встряхнули за плечи.

«Успокойся, Сейджуро. Это я»

— Неужели у нас получилось, — не поверил Акаши. — У нас получилось? Мы сбежали!

«Тише», — ладонь залепила рот, и в нос ударил резкий запах крови. Акаши опять замутило.

— Что мы… — его обожгла ужасная мысль. — Это мы сделали?

Ответа не было. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы так…

«А как ты собирался выбраться, никого не убивая?», — безжалостно возразил голос. — «Они сами виноваты, что попались нам под руку».

— Отец! — вспомнил Акаши взволнованно. Совладал с руками, опустил их и зарылся пальцами в мягкую податливую землю. — Что с ним?!

Сначала он слушал, как шуршат листья в тишине, а потом голос в голове сказал мягко и устало:

«Сейджуро, ты ведь сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос» 

Сначала Акаши ничего не почувствовал. Все то, что значил для него отец заключалось в крохотной надежде, что все станет по-прежнему, он был его единственной связью с миром снаружи, и фантастическая новость о том, что его больше нет, ошарашила его. Он завидовал Второму в такие моменты — тот ненавидел всех, кто причинял «Сейджуро» боль, и отца он ненавидел особенно сильно. Даже если само существование Второго стало возможным благодаря экспериментам. Даже если отец забрал у Акаши детство, он подарил ему то, что стало самым дорогим в его жизни. Когда-то он думал, что мучениям не будет конца, или что Второй обманет и навсегда загонит его в клетку, но теперь они вместе сидели под этим проливным дождем и смотрели на лабораторию, над которой густо клубился дым. Только тогда Акаши понял, что все страшное уже закончилось и, наконец, заплакал. Он избавился от главной причины своей несвободы, ему не было ни грустно, ни весело, но он рыдал, как ребенок. 

«Вставай, ну же!»

Акаши послушался, но не смог подняться — слабые колени подогнулись.

— Не могу, — выдавил он из себя.

«Какой же ты жалкий», — в сердцах бросил Второй. Он не понимал, что происходит с Акаши, это заставляло его нервничать и злиться. — «На тебя смотреть больно».

Акаши ничего ему не сказал — не мог. Второй терпеливо ждал несколько минут, а потом добавил уже мягче:

«Нас могут преследовать, Сейджуро. Мы еще недалеко ушли».

— Отстань от меня.

«Перестань реветь, ты ведешь себя неподобающе».

— Заткнись! — прошипел Акаши в бессильном бешенстве. Он втянул сквозь зубы холодный влажный воздух, заставляя взять себя в руки. — Несмотря на то, что он со мной делал, тот человек был моим отцом, и даже ты не можешь запретить мне его оплакивать. Я перестану быть слабым, перестану быть тебе обузой. Тебе больше не придется меня спасать. Только пожалуйста, дай мне немного времени. Я буду в порядке, не успеет и дождь закончиться. 

Второй замолчал. То ли обиделся, то ли сжалился и все-таки решил оставить его в покое. Акаши без толку вытирал горячие слезы и корил себя за дурацкие эмоции, мешавшие продолжить путь, но не мог остановиться. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но когда он, наконец, успокоился, Второй проворчал недовольно: 

«Вечно приходится делать все за тебя», — и поднялся на ноги. 

Он подобрал с земли пику, тщательно обтер ее об полы рубашки, покрутил перед глазами, чтобы убедиться, что нигде не осталось пятен.

«Смотри, как это делается», — ладони перехватили рукоятку в определенном месте и стали медленно ее проворачивать. Лезвие постепенно спряталось в спиралевидном узоре. 

Это же посох, догадался Акаши и подумал — интересно, где Второй раздобыл такую опасную вещь.

«Нашел. Там было много разного оружия. Потом научу тебя пользоваться», — пообещал Второй. Подумал немного и добавил: — «А еще, Сейджуро… ты, конечно слабак, но я никогда не считал тебя обузой».

Акаши хотел ему ответить, но Второй неожиданно насторожился. Нагнулся и замер, как кошка, готовая к прыжку.

В чем дело? Акаши попробовал вернуться на место и не смог — прутья не пускали. Второй прислушивался к тишине, но грохот молний и лесной шум заглушали все звуки. Они стояли так несколько секунд, а потом Второй перехватил посох поудобнее и бросился бежать. 

— Черт! Он заметил! — выругались где-то в стороне. 

Босые ноги резали камни и жесткие ветки, но Второй не беспокоился на этот счет — он мог разодрать ступни до крови, и через минуту их покрыла бы новая кожа. Преследователи покинули засаду и теперь бежали за ним, теперь все зависело только от того, кто окажется быстрее. Где-то должно быть подходящее место, где можно укрыться, но не было времени смотреть по сторонам, и Второй бежал наугад, уходя все глубже в лес. Ноги скользили в земле, размытой дождем, Второй не удержал равновесия и покатился в овраг, ломая руки и ноги.

Кажется, он отключился, пока падал, потому что когда они — первый и второй — открыли глаза, в чудовищном кружении мира мелькнула чья-то фигура, остановившаяся на краю оврага.

— Вот ты где, сученок! 

Акаши неподвижно лежал на прошлогодней листве и ждал, пока незнакомый человек спустится и решит его судьбу. Мысли плыли в голове, как ленивые сонные рыбы. Вот он приблизился к нему, и стало ясно, что он не взрослый, а мальчишка, может быть, на каких-то пару лет старше его самого. Черные мокрые волосы вокруг сердитого насупленного лица. Он подошел, поднял его за воротник и встряхнул, как нашкодившего кота:

— Ты чего творишь, а?! Мы тут ему, видите ли, помочь хотим, а он убегает!

Акаши распахнул глаза и глупо уставился на него. Помочь? Как это понимать?

«Друзья не прячутся в засаде. Беги, Сейджуро!», — велел Второй. — «Я бы убил их, но не могу выйти. Слишком устал».

— А ну стоять! — рявкнул паренек, когда Акаши закопошился. — О, да ты совсем плох. Как ты вообще смог столько пробегать на таких ногах?

Он стал щупать его в разных местах, но от этого почему-то не было больно и неприятно, скорее щекотно. Нет, этот парень явно не из лаборатории. Акаши понял, что старший мальчик скорее всего видел, как он плачет, и ему стало стыдно.

— Отпусти, — решительно выпалил он.

— Еще чего, — ответил парень и выпятил верхнюю губу. — Зря мы, что ли, все бросили и погнались за тобой? Ты нам пригодишься. — Он ухмыльнулся, набрал полные легкие воздуха и закричал, что есть мочи: — Хайзаки!!! Тащи свою задницу сюда! Он у меня!

— Да слышу я, не ори, — отозвался чей-то голос, и вскоре из-за зарослей показалась встрепанная пепельно-серая голова.

Он выглядел угрожающе — злой, нахмуренный — и на Акаши его вид подействовал отрезвляюще. Он вспомнил про посох, покрепче сжал его в руках, поймал момент, когда нашедший его парень отвлечется, и ударил его, насколько хватило сил.

Парень охнул и упал лицом вперед, а другой, которого звали Хайзаки, с громким «твою мать!» побежал прямо на него. Акаши закусил губу и полез из оврага. Кости восстановились не до конца, но он должен сбежать. Второй помог ему, теперь его очередь. Если бы только он мог занять тело Хайзаки...

Акаши карабкался, обламывая ногти, и удивлялся, как его до сих пор не поймали. Только бы выйти на относительно ровную поверхность, а дальше будет легче. На миг им завладело отчаяние, ведь даже если ему удастся оторваться от этих парней, за ними обязательно последуют другие. Уцелевшие ученые сделают все, чтобы вернуть такой ценный материал, ведь успех отца значил, что правительство научилось получать зверей из человеческих детей. Однако было кое-что, что Акаши удалось скрыть от всех и от отца в том числе — никто не знал, что их, Сейджуро, двое. Но если им удалось выбраться из охраняемой лаборатории, то глупые алчные люди не будут помехой, только не для них.

Он бежал так десять минут, или час, или целый день, он потерял счет времени, как только позади затихли ругательства. Неожиданно лес закончился — Акаши выскочил прямо на освещенную луной поляну и встал, как вкопанный, не зная, куда двигаться дальше. И когда только успело стемнеть? 

Дождь перестал. Воздух пах мокрой листвой и был таким свежим, что Акаши несколько минут кряду просто жадно пил его, истосковавшийся по запахам в стерильных комнатах лаборатории. Вдалеке виднелся город, переливающийся разноцветными огнями. Акаши не видел внешний мир больше года. 

На краю зрения что-то шевельнулось. Акаши тут же насторожился и вцепился в посох — неужели его все-таки догнали? Но это не парень с выпяченной верхней губой и не растяпа-Хайзаки, а какой-то совершенно другой, безобидный на вид мальчик. Акаши не увидел его сразу, потому что его одежда сливалась цветом с травой. Волосы у него, кажется, тоже были зеленые, а может, это было игрой лунного света.

Он стоял, вытянув длинную шею, высокий и важный, точно журавль. Он, наверное, плохо видел, потому что на носу у него блестели очки в крупной взрослой оправе, которые нелепо смотрелись на его по-детски круглом лице. Мальчик смотрел на звезды, и это зрелище занимало его чрезвычайно, он даже не видел Акаши, хотя тот стоял в паре метров от него. Но он его заметил, когда Акаши сделал еще один шаг и наступил на сухую ветку, он заметил, и его глаза сделались большими и испуганными.

Слух мгновенно сдавило низким гудением, будто из травы поднялся разъяренный пчелиный рой, и Акаши опустился на колени, зажимая уши. Мальчик пятился от него и схватился за голову обеими руками, как человек, страдающий мигренью, и капли с травы стали подниматься в воздух, словно дождь пошел наоборот. До чего же красиво, пронеслось у Акаши в голове. Он смотрел на мальчика и видел такое же искаженное мукой лицо и встревоженный взгляд, какие увидел бы в зеркале. 

— Спокойно! Не трогай его, — закричали сзади. Акаши узнал голос парня из оврага, и понял также, что обращались не к нему. Гудение пропало, трава закачалась под тяжестью упавших капель. — Он один из нас.

— Вышел на сородича, маленький придурок, — присоединился второй запыхавшийся голос. — Держи его, Ниджимура! Не то он опять удерет…

Они еще что-то кричали, но Акаши больше ничего не слышал. Он упал в высокие жесткие травы, заглянул в опрокинутое небо, в котором разлился млечный путь, и подумал, что тот одинокий мальчик такой же, как он, он увидел это понимание сразу, как только они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Тогда ему стало хорошо и спокойно под этим бесконечным небом: больше не нужно бежать, больше не нужно бояться, что после стольких стараний Второго они оба погибнут из-за нелепой физической усталости — он умиротворенно улыбнулся, выронил посох и потерял сознание. 

Завершившееся воспоминание вернуло Акаши в реальность. Он поморгал, пока глаза не привыкли к темноте, и осторожно повернулся. Комната казалась знакомой. Он лежал под одеялом на мягкой узкой кровати, рядом, свернувшись в калачик, дремал Мидорима и придерживал Акаши рукой, чтобы тот во сне не скатился за край. От его тела исходило уютное тепло, размеренно поднималась и опускалась грудная клетка. Акаши осторожно отодвинулся, выпрямляя затекшую ногу. От этого движения Мидорима проснулся — он всегда спал чутко — приподнял голову и близоруко сощурился.

— Который час… — Он потянулся за часами на цепочке, лежавшими на тумбочке, но поймал взгляд Акаши и остановился. — Это ты? С возвращением.

Акаши кивнул. Странно снова видеть его лицо повзрослевшим. Мидорима поднес циферблат к глазам и облегченно вздохнул.

— До утра еще далеко, — он зевнул, прикрыв рот углом одеяла, и улегся обратно. — Давай спать. 

Акаши согласился все также без слов, заерзал, придвигаясь к Мидориме как можно ближе, и обнял его обеими руками. Уже скоро его дыхание выровнялось, и в тишине стало раздаваться его тихое сопение. Это напомнило Акаши прежние дни, но мысли не пошли дальше — время этого воспоминания еще не пришло. Несколько минут он пролежал с открытыми глазами, а потом и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.

Ночь закончилась стремительно. Акаши разбудил косой солнечный луч, пробравшийся в комнату через щель между шторами. Мидорима уже не спал к тому времени — в ванной комнате шумела вода. Акаши лениво перекатился на его сторону, довольный тем, что постель еще не остыла, и растянулся морской звездой.

«Сейджуро, послушай, что я скажу», — проснулся вместе с ним Второй. — «Шинтаро беспокоится, что ты отсутствовал слишком долго из-за меня».

— С чего бы это?

«Он опасается, что однажды ты не сможешь вернуться. Убеди его, что такого никогда не произойдет. Я просто прятал тебя. У меня мало времени, он скоро выйдет, просто знай: тебе лучше скрыть от него, что мы с тобой разговаривали. У тебя получится, тебе он верит больше, чем мне».

— Хорошо. — Акаши свесился с края и заглянул под кровать. Посох лежал там в целости и сохранности.

«Помнишь, на подходе к городу мы видели недостроенную станцию?» — продолжал Второй. — «Ступай туда и обследуй окрестности. Я кое-что нашел вчера».

— Тебе еще понадобится… — он немного подумал, прежде чем подобрать слово, — меня прятать?

«Возможно».

Шум воды в ванной затих. Акаши покачал в руке тяжелый и такой изящный в своем секрете посох, прислонил его к стене и лег на спину.

— Всегда хотел спросить, — задумчиво сказал он, глядя в потолок. — Почему ты до сих пор не поглотил мою личность? Зачем ты продолжаешь меня защищать?

Несколько секунд Второй молчал. Акаши вытянул руку и начал рассматривать свои пальцы с короткими ровными ногтями. Под кожей четко проступили вздутые вены. Рука сама по себе приблизилась к лицу и убрала волосы со лба.

«Тебе известно, почему, Сейджуро», — в голосе Второго прорезалось что-то теплое и болезненное. — «И перестань мучить Шинтаро. Он же правда любит».

Кого именно, Акаши уточнять не стал. За дверью клацнула задвижка, и Мидорима вышел из ванной уже полностью одетый, хоть и с мокрыми волосами.

— Доброе утро… Акаши? — он подцепил очки с туалетного столика и водрузил их на нос. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, собственно говоря?

Он осторожно сел на самый край кровати и набросил на себя полотенце, чтобы не намочить плечи. Судя по аляповатому пиджаку с каким-то местным орнаментом, одежду ему выбрал Второй. Укоризненный взгляд Акаши Мидорима предпочел проигнорировать.

— Превосходно. — Акаши потянулся и сел. Чувствовал он себя и впрямь прекрасно: выспался, отдохнул и не ощущал признаков недомогания. Звериные силы наконец стабилизировались, и тело быстро восстановило само себя. А может, помогли нюхательные соли. — Расскажешь, что вы делали, пока меня не было?

— В основном изучали город. Ты знаешь, он не привык посвящать меня в подробности своих исследований и делиться выводами.

Акаши с легким смешком набросил полотенце Мидориме на голову и принялся сушить его волосы.

— Да, он крайне самостоятельный, — сказал он, мягко вытирая прядь за прядью. — Узнал что-нибудь новое?

— Здесь есть своя электростанция. Если достаточно далеко отдалиться от центра, в северной части начинаются рисовые поля. У них развито фермерское хозяйство и мануфактура, фабрика производит все необходимое. Город полностью автономный.

— Что ж, это объясняет отсутствие путей сообщения с другими городами. Но полное игнорирование государственной политики — это слишком. 

— Согласен. Похоже, они уже давно не проходят ежегодную проверку. 

Акаши снял полотенце, и Мидорима поправил покосившиеся очки. Его волосы спутались и торчали, и поэтому Акаши поспешил отыскать расческу.

— Боюсь, твои догадки верны, и здесь больше зверей, чем мы думаем, — продолжил Мидорима. Он стойко терпел, пока Акаши распутывал его колтуны. — Проверку должны проходить все, от младенцев до стариков. Невозможно, чтобы хоть кому-то удалось избежать обязанности сдавать кровь.

— Вероятно, они нашли способ обойти закон. Подделывают результаты или подкупают военных. За этим явно стоит не один человек, это умная и идеально отлаженная система, в которой задействованы все в этом городе. Сейчас зачисток нет, но нельзя исключать, что их не было в прошлом. Тот трактирщик, Хаяма, он упоминал о каких-то подшивках, — вспомнил Акаши. — Надо наведаться в библиотеку.

Мидорима мягко отвел руку Акаши с расческой и встал с кровати. Он достал из шкафа пакет и начал выкладывать на стол какие-то свертки.

— Их там нет, — сказал он и зябко передернул плечами. — Никаких упоминаний мутации человеческого генома и шумихи вокруг него. Государственные газеты у них под запретом, в местных же об этом ни слова. Даже в школьных учебниках сведения размыты. 

— Но Хаяма говорил, что они получают газеты. Они приходят с опозданием, но приходят.

— Я тоже это помню. Думаю, их изъяли совсем недавно.

— Это нормально — блокировать триггеры, которые работают на воспроизведение травматического опыта, — предположил Акаши задумчиво.

— Географически они все еще находятся в Империи, полностью отгородиться не получится. Куда, собственно говоря, смотрит правительство?

Последнюю фразу Мидорима сказал с возмущением. История его задевала — он редко бывал так озабочен судьбой совершенно посторонних людей.

— Непохоже, чтобы кто-то жаловался. Звери склонны защищать свою территорию, даже если это грозит им уничтожением. Вот почему они так подозрительны к чужакам.

— И все равно невероятно, что они могут жить так близко друг к другу. Звери от этого начинают сходить с ума.

— Наш единственный изъян и величайшая трагедия, которую им каким-то образом удалось преодолеть. Этот город просто находка, Мидорима! 

— О таком нельзя сообщать по телеграфу. 

— Согласен. — Акаши нехотя слез с кровати. Он был чист и опрятен — перед сном Второй не забыл принять душ, — поэтому он наскоро причесал растрепанные волосы и стал переодеваться перед зеркалом. — Обстоятельства изменились, но цель осталась той же. Для начала сделаем то, зачем мы сюда пришли. Теперь мы хотя бы имеем представление, что за способности у нашего друга.

— Такие же, как у Куроко?

— Лучше, — Акаши улыбнулся отражению, а потом повернулся к Мидориме. — Он прячет не только свои способности, но и способности других. 

Мидорима скептически выгнул бровь.

— Тогда каким образом Ниджимура-сан смог его почувствовать? Он же точно указал местоположение.

— Думаю, в тот момент зверь был без сознания. Возможно, это и есть его слабое место. 

— Однако, — сдержанно удивился Мидорима и указал на накрытый стол. — Присаживайся. У нас осталось немного еды со вчерашнего вечера.

Они позавтракали холодной ветчиной, хлебом и яблоками, а после двинулись в путь. Шериф, одетый в штатское, этим утром снова дежурил в лобби. Он стоял, опершись локтями на стойку регистрации и говорил что-то на ухо Лео, который наклонился к нему и слушал, томно прикрыв глаза. Акаши ощутил смутную неловкость, будто застал их в интимный момент — они были так увлечены друг другом, что не заметили спустившихся постояльцев. Лео засек их, только когда они почти дошли до выхода. Он замахал рукой и закричал:

— Удачного дня, красавчики!

— Спасибо, — без капли смущения поблагодарил Акаши. 

— Я чуть не пропустил гостей из-за тебя, а это было бы невежливо, — сказал Лео уже тише и толкнул шерифа в плечо. — Ты часами тут торчишь в выходные. Жена ревновать не будет? 

Шериф громко заржал и ударил Лео по спине, не пожалев сил. Его рука опустилась с громким хлопком, но хозяин, несмотря на свою внешнюю хрупкость, даже не колыхнулся. 

— Мне это не грозит, — сказал шериф уверенным и чрезвычайно довольным голосом. — А ты поменьше бы увивался за всякими «красавчиками»! Черт их знает, какие у них намерения…

На этих словах Акаши отвернулся и вышел за дверь, пропустив Мидориму вперед. Он поднял глаза на флюгер, когда они отошли от здания гостиницы — металлическая птица беспокойно вертелась вокруг своей оси. 

— Как думаешь, они тоже обладают способностями? — спросил Мидорима, глядя себе под ноги. 

— Думаю, да. Один из них точно. — Он поразмышлял немного и сказал: — Я не видел здесь полицейских, кроме этого шерифа. Интересно, кто управляет этим городом. И сколько же зверей тут живет? Это же целый мир, пусть и маленький. Государство внутри государства.

Мидорима промолчал. Он оттеснил Акаши с дороги, когда мимо проехала повозка, разбрызгивая грязь. Выяснилось, что до мануфактурного завода можно доехать на омнибусе, а дальше — Акаши помнил — пешком недалеко. 

Вся дорога заняла у них не больше часа. Железнодорожная станция представляла собой унылое зрелище. На голом пустыре торчали оголенные ребра ржавых свай, от здания вокзала успели построить только фундамент и три полуразвалившиеся несущие стены. Ров, вырытый под пути, зарос травой и полевыми цветами, площадка предполагаемого перрона потрескалась и пошла буграми. Акаши не врал, когда говорил, что добраться до города трудно. Болотистая местность не давала проложить нормальные дороги, и им пришлось оставить машину в дремучем лесу, завалив ветками. Дальше идти помогал Мидорима. Неудивительно, что здесь редко появлялись новички. Наверняка большинство из них плюнули и повернули назад, если не сгинули в болотах. 

Они осмотрели ров, проверили недостроенный вокзал, но ничего не нашли. Акаши пытался мысленно говорить с Вторым, но тот блуждал где-то глубоко в сознании. Он указал путь, но не дал никаких инструкций, и Акаши не представлял, что именно они должны здесь найти. 

— Здесь город заканчивается. Может, не будем терять время и вернемся? — предложил Мидорима. 

— Давай попробуем пройти дальше. Если он послал нас сюда, значит он понял что-то. И хочет, чтобы мы это увидели.

Мидорима не стал спорить. Ветер теребил его волосы, от ветра слезились глаза, и он втягивал голову в плечи, зарываясь подбородком в воротник куртки. Откуда-то тянуло прохладой и застойной водой, и пройдя еще немного за ели, опоясывающие ров, они наткнулись на озеро. Похоже, здесь уже давно не купались: темная вода начала цвести, неистово квакали лягушки. Акаши весело взглянул на Мидориму, вспомнил, о чем просил Второй, и воздержался от замечаний. Он любил говорить про родную стихию Мидоримы с совершенно серьезным лицом, и бедняга никогда не понимал, что он шутит. Мидорима вообще тяжело понимал людей, поэтому и предпочитал общаться с Акаши. 

— Тут довольно опасно, — предостерег Мидорима, намекая на провалы в земле. 

Акаши пробовал землю посохом, прежде чем сделать шаг. Несколько минут они бродили по берегу, спустились к неподвижной воде, в которой смутными призраками двигались их отражения. Из зарослей с шумом вспорхнула стая диких уток, произведя шум разорвавшейся гранаты. Акаши смотрел, как они взлетают, но тут на краю зрения что-то шевельнулось. От дерева с другой стороны отделилась чья-то тень и плавно заскользила над травой.

— Там! — громко произнес Акаши, и Мидорима тут же пустился в погоню. Акаши тоже двинулся вперед, неосторожно наступил мимо кочки и провалился по колено в грязь. — Черт! — зашипел он. — Вот же проклятье!

Иногда он бранился, как Ниджимура. 

Стараясь не запачкаться еще больше, выбрался из продавленной ямы и поднял голову — Мидорима бежал далеко, его уже не догнать. Акаши выпрямился и побрел вдоль берега. За теми деревьями, откуда убежал незнакомец, виднелась старая постройка, вероятно, когда-то служившая беседкой. Акаши направился туда и безотчетно кусал губы, думая о Мидориме, который с каждой секундной отдалялся от него. 

На подходе к беседке он замедлил шаг, взял посох обеими руками, чтобы в любой момент привести его в боевое положение. Приблизившись, он заметил, что внутри кто-то есть. 

На полу, прислоненный спиной к стене, полусидел-полулежал мужчина в военной форме. С его свешенной на грудь головы упала фуражка, глаза были плотно закрыты. Акаши приблизился к нему и осторожно сел рядом, поднес руку к лицу человека и ощутил слабое дыхание. Потрогал через куртку, нет ли при нем оружия, и наткнулся на пустую кобуру. Ножей, тестов для мгновенного анализа крови и патронов с транквилизатором тоже не оказалось. Кто-то хорошо позаботился об этом парне — его не только вырубили, но еще и обокрали. 

Когда Акаши полез во внутренний карман за жетоном, человек внезапно очнулся и до хруста стиснул его запястье в шершавой мозолистой руке. Серые глаза, мутные от ужаса, иглами вперились в него. Мужчина потянулся к набедренному карману, но, обнаружив пропажу, жестко схватил Акаши рядом с горлом. 

— Попробуй только применить на мне свои штуки… 

— Спокойно! Я человек, — быстро сказал Акаши. Прозвучало убедительно, все-таки, наполовину его слова были правдой.

Его расслабленный голос подействовал на мужчину успокаивающе. Он разжал пальцы, сморгнул сонную муть, но руки не убрал.

— Уходите отсюда, — четко и внятно проговорил он, глядя в лицо Акаши широко раскрытыми глазами. — Скорее. Здесь нельзя оставаться…

Он согнулся в приступе удушливого кашля. Акаши воспользовался этим, отцепил от себя его руки, поднялся на ноги и отошел подальше. Офицерские нашивки не получают так просто. Сейчас военный безоружен и дезориентирован, но вряд ли он совсем беззащитен.

— Кто это с вами сделал? — спросил Акаши, дождавшись, когда офицер откашляется. 

— Чудовище, — сказал военный с побелевшим лицом. — Оно напало на нас, но мне удалось оторваться. Я ошибся, когда решил, что оказался в безопасности… Эта тварь действовала чертовски быстро. Я должен найти остальных! 

Он резко поднялся и тут же осел на землю, морщась и хватаясь за голову. С полминуты он раскачивался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь унять боль. Скрип его зубов Акаши слышал даже на расстоянии. Он никогда не видел военных в таком состоянии.

Все это может оказаться ловушкой. Можно не ждать, пока он нападет первым, ударить посохом по затылку и быстро свернуть шею. Или насадить его на пику, а труп выбросить в озеро. Он погибнет так же, как и все, кто шел с ним, и никто не отыщет их следов. Военные — естественные враги зверей. Военные ловят их и убивают, или еще хуже, сдают ученым, и те разбирают их на кусочки и создают монстров. Будь Второй на его месте, этот человек был бы уже мертв. Но Акаши не чувствовал притворства и не видел причин его убивать. Он опустил посох.

— Я могу, — сказал он, прочистив горло, — могу вам помочь?

— Можете, если выберетесь отсюда живым. И предупредите всех, чтобы ни в коем случае не приближались к этому проклятому городу!

После нескольких неудачных попыток офицер все же поднялся на ноги и оперся о стену рукой, пережидая дурноту. Его губы шевелились, пока он собирался с силами. Потом он оттолкнулся от стены и медленно направился к выходу.

— Зачем вы шли сюда? — спросил Акаши, впрочем, не надеясь на вразумительный ответ.

— Я должен уйти, — различил он сквозь бормотание. — Город чист… 

Акаши не шелохнулся, когда военный прошел в паре сантиметров от него. Это был не человек, а кукла с переписанной памятью. Он медленно удалялся, пошатываясь, как лунатик, и Акаши долго смотрел ему вслед. 

Его фигура почти скрылась из вида, когда вернулся Мидорима. Он бесшумно выплыл из травы, тяжело дыша, убедился, что Акаши в порядке, остановился, отдышался немного и сказал:

— Я не догнал его. Мне казалось, ты бежишь следом. Извини.

Если бы Мидорима настиг беглеца, кем или чем бы тот не оказался, ему бы не поздоровилось. Помня, чем все закончилось в прошлый раз, Акаши осторожно спустился вниз по ступенькам.

— Тем лучше, потому что ты слишком далеко ушел, и я бы не успел тебя остановить, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы отношения с нашими дорогими собратьями начались с насилия. Я все понял, Мидорима. — Он показал забытую офицером фуражку. — И то, как это место охраняли, и то, как выманить зверя, который нужен Ниджимуре-сану. Возвращаемся обратно. Придется еще раз наведаться на рыночную площадь. Ты запомнил переулок с аптекой? 

Мидорима кивнул. 

— Если я опять пропаду, отведи его туда. Не смотри на меня так, — Акаши дотянулся до лба Мидоримы пальцами и разгладил складку между бровями. — Тебе понадобятся его силы. Обещаю, я больше не буду уходить надолго. 

— Надеюсь, в этот раз ты вернешься в счастливое время, — сказал Мидорима тихо.

Он привык, что их двое, и тосковал, когда один из них уходил. Иногда Акаши думал: что случится, когда он сможет использовать дар без помощи Второго? Он говорил, что они будут вместе до тех пор, пока он полезен, но Акаши не верил, что когда-нибудь он оставит его. Будущее, в котором они переставали существовать отдельно друг от друга и сплавлялись в одного человека-зверя казалось куда более вероятным. Это избавило бы их от многих проблем, и Мидориме не пришлось бы между ними метаться. Но пока сила выходила из-под контроля под влиянием других зверей, и кто-то из них был вынужден возвращаться в клетку, пока другой управлял телом. 

Второй не рассказывал, какие воспоминания он проживает, когда уходит сам. Акаши не знал всего, чем он занимался в его отсутствие, но подозревал, что Второй просто бережет его от неприятных переживаний. Впервые появившись, он начал прогонять его, когда ученые пытались его «усовершенствовать» и принимал весь удар на себя. С того дня Акаши не испытывал боли, и их побег из лаборатории он не помнил. Быть может, Второй возвращался именно к этим моментам. Видел доказательства своей жестокости и вспоминал, кто он такой и для чего его создали. 

Ниджимура хотел, чтобы Акаши заменил его, если с ним произойдет что-нибудь плохое. Им нужен жесткий и хладнокровный лидер, сказал он. И добавил полушутя: только не вздумайте ссориться, иначе все пойдет наперекосяк. Акаши чувствовал, как Второй улыбается, прикидывая перспективы. «Ты можешь изменить мир, Сейджуро», прозвучал в голове голос отца. Акаши очень надеялся, что с Ниджимурой ничего не случится.

***

Ему, мальчику с поджатыми губами, которого они с Вторым так испугались, на самом деле оказалось всего на два года больше. Неулыбчивый, резкий и не стеснявшийся в выражениях, он требовал, чтобы «малышня» обращалась к нему исключительно в уважительной форме — Ниджимура-сан. Он жил в коттеджном поселке, давно оставленном людьми, в маленькой заброшенной школе, которую приспособил под жилье вместе со своим приятелем Хайзаки. Ниджимура мог чувствовать зверей сквозь расстояние, и для него все они были лишь точками на карте. Он вовсе не стремился к утопической мечте собрать как можно больше детей со способностями под одной крышей, они сами его находили. Мурасакибара напал на Ниджимуру, когда тот прочесывал старый склад в поисках припасов и случайно залез в ящик, в котором он прятался. Мидориму обнаружили спящим на заднем сидении машины, угнанной Хайзаки из чужого гаража. Акаши выскочил на лесную тропу, когда они возвращались из города, навьюченные мешками с одеждой и продуктами. Их пришлось бросить и прятаться — одинокие звереныши ужасно агрессивны, ворчал Ниджимура, потирая шишку на лбу, оставленную посохом. 

Он имел право на уважение, Акаши признал это, пробыв в своем новом доме с неделю. Ниджимура хоть и оставался подростком, но казался значительно старше и мудрее своих лет. Его дар проявился поздно, поэтому он рос свободным человеком и знал о мире больше, чем все они вместе взятые. В обмен на лакричную тянучку, украденную у Хайзаки из тумбочки, Мурасакибара рассказал, что родители Ниджимуры работали врачами, но, когда их младшие дети оказались зверьми, бросили службу и сбежали из столицы всей семьей. Они пытались пересечь границу страны, но это стало невозможным, когда объявили военное положение, и им пришлось скрыться в рыбацкой деревеньке, отошедшей Империи после захвата территорий несколько лет назад. Там жило много людей, несогласных с антигуманной политикой, тех, что прятались сами, прятали своих детей, друзей и возлюбленных. Феномен генетической мутации тогда не изучили до конца, и осторожным зверям, не использовавшим свои способности, удавалось скрываться и жить среди людей.

Ниджимура никогда не говорил, что случилось с его семьей — Акаши знал лишь, что его родители продолжали работать нелегально, помогали больным зверям, вынужденным вести затворническую жизнь. Младшая сестра Ниджимуры понимала язык животных, а брат чувствовал настоящие эмоции людей. Второй поделился догадкой: «Они были слишком малы, чтобы уметь притворяться».

Спали в спортзале, на застеленных простынями матах — Хайзаки, Акаши, Мидорима и Мурасакибара. Ниджимура по праву старшего занимал отдельную комнату, бывшую каморку для инвентаря, которая теперь пустовала. Акаши долго не мог привыкнуть, что теперь рядом другие люди, и не взрослые ученые в масках, а такие же дети, как он. Осиротевшие и злые из-за постоянной необходимости защищать свою жизнь. Днем они почти не разговаривали, Хайзаки и Ниджимура где-то постоянно пропадали, Мурасакибара, озабоченный поисками вкусностей, редко съезжал с гастрономической темы, Мидорима же просто молчал. Придя в себя после потери сознания, первым Акаши увидел именно его, но тот встал и убежал сразу же, как увидел, что он открыл глаза. Мидорима исчез так быстро, словно специально поджидал момент. Может, его приставил к нему Ниджимура, появившийся недолго после его ухода? Акаши не знал и почему-то до того сильно расстроился, что не говорил ни с кем несколько дней. 

Сначала его не трогали, Второй шептал что-то про сильное потрясение и отдых, и все, казалось, отнеслись к этому с пониманием. Затем его молчание стало мальчишкам докучать, и они начали приставать к нему с вопросами. А правда, что ученым зашивают рты? А правда, что ты вырезал сотню человек? А почему у тебя глаза иногда становятся разного цвета? И еще куча других «правда?» и «почему?». Акаши лишь кивал или мотал головой, или уступал место Второму. Он мастерски подавлял любопытство окружающих. 

Среди ночи Мидорима куда-то пропадал. В первые дни Акаши просыпался среди ночи и глядел в темноту, нащупывая зыбкую грань между явью и сном, и все не мог поверить, что побег, Ниджимура и это место ему не пригрезились. Место Мидоримы оказывалось пустым и прибранным, будто его здесь никогда и не было.

Вскоре в их своеобразном приюте появились еще двое: мальчик с чумазым лицом и перепуганная девочка. Акаши сидел на детской горке и болтал ногами, пока Хайзаки тащил их через двор. Они визжали и отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга, когда их попытались разлепить. Тогда Ниджимура, наблюдавший за всем этим со стороны, куда-то ушел ненадолго и вернулся с ведром. 

— Хайзаки, отойди, — коротко приказал он и обрушил воду на головы орущих детей. 

Удивительно, но это сработало.

— Я не хотел воровать, честно, — бойко отвечал пацан, сверкая глазами. Он немного успокоился, но все еще порывался кинуться на Ниджимуру и откусить ему нос. Девчонка села на корточки и тихо заплакала, прижав ладони к лицу. — Просто мы давно не ели, а тут еще Сацуки заныла, что хочет яблоки…

— Не слушайте его, Дай-чан врет! — запротестовала девочка, глотая слезы. — Я ему говорила: не лезь, тебя могут увидеть люди, а он… 

Она показала своему другу язык и уткнулась в коленки. Мальчишка, разочарованный таким предательством, захлебнулся словами и промычал что-то нечленораздельное.

— Как ты там оказался? — прищурился Ниджимура. — Тут часто шастают всякие мародеры, многие пытались перелезть через этот забор, ни у кого не вышло, я специально выбрал такое здание. И как ты так быстро взобрался на самую верхушку, черт тебя возьми?

— Перелетел, — просто пожал плечами мальчишка. — Очень жрать хотелось.

— Шутишь? — не поверил Хайзаки. 

— Он говорит правду. Я видел, — подал голос Акаши. Мальчишка окинул его пристальным, совсем недетским взглядом и чуть заметно кивнул.

— Тогда покажи, — сказал Ниджимура скептически и сел на опрокинутое ведро. Девочка настороженно следила за ними.

— Дай-чан…

— Спокойно. Мы — свои, — Ниджимура подмигнул ей, не меняя выражения лица.

Мальчишка стряхнул воду с грязных волос, совсем как собака. Потом поводил в песке концом дырявого ботинка, поковырялся в ухе, раздумывая, и снисходительно решил:

— Ну ладно, смотрите. — И вдруг оторвался от земли.

Он поднялся выше их голов и выше Акаши, сидящего на вершине горки, прошагал по воздуху до раскидистой яблони и сорвал с ветки пару плодов. Сделав круг над площадкой, он опустился, всучил одно яблоко притихшей подруге, а во второе вгрызся сам. Сок брызнул в разные стороны, потек по подбородку и руке. Мальчишка ел жадно и быстро, будто боялся, что яблоко у него отнимут. 

— Меня Аомине зовут! — с вызовом заявил он. 

— Скажи, Аомине, у вас… — Ниджимура посмотрел на девочку.

— Момои.

— У вас с Момои есть родители?

— Неа, — они синхронно покрутили головой.

— Очень хорошо. — Ниджимура вздохнул, словно делал нелегкий выбор, и добавил: — Точнее, плохо, потому что я не прокормлю такую ораву. Вам придется остаться здесь. 

— Это еще почему? — от возмущения Аомине выронил огрызок. Он встревоженно бросился к девочке, дернул ее за руку и встал рядом, пытаясь спрятаться за ней. — Я не хочу. Вы нас кому-нибудь продадите, я знаю. Так уже было. 

— Все, кто обещал помочь, пытались убить нас или хотели использовать для каких-то ужасных вещей, — вполголоса добавила Момои. — Мы не останемся.

— Я тебе не верю! — крикнул Аомине, уже готовый пуститься в бегство.

— Не собираюсь я никому вас продавать, — беспечно махнул рукой Ниджимура. — Просто один раз ты уже допустил неосторожность прилюдно попользоваться своими силами, и это тебе еще повезло, что у Хайзаки доброе сердце и он не выдает таких, как ты. В один прекрасный день ты окажешься в лапах ученых, а от них не так-то просто сбежать.

— Эй, с каких это пор у меня доброе сердце? — возмутился Хайзаки, но его привычно проигнорировали.

— Смотри сам, пацан, — Ниджимура похлопал по карману, ища там что-то. — Если что, я никого не держу. Но тут ты сможешь есть свои любимые яблоки хоть каждый день.

Аомине, смотревший на него исподлобья, на словах про яблоки вскинулся и раскрыл рот. Страх и подозрительность быстро исчезли с его лица, и на нем отразился мучительный многодневный голод.

— Ладно, — ответил он, взяв себя в руки. — Только обещайте не выгонять Сацуки. Она человек, но с ней все время что-то случается. Я не могу ее бросить. 

— Дай-чан, опять врешь! — Она не по-девчачьи сильно стукнула его кулаком. — Ты сам постоянно влипаешь в неприятности, мне уже надоело за тобой бегать!

— Нет проблем. — хохотнул Ниджимура, не обращая внимание на возмущенные вопли Аомине. Ну, раз всех все устраивает — добро пожаловать в семью…

Иногда Ниджимура на них орал и не стеснялся применять насилие, если считал нужным. Методы его порой бывали чересчур строгими, особенно не везло Хайзаки и Аомине — их воспитанием он занимался с каким-то почти садистским удовольствием. Второй подсказывал Акаши, как избежать наказания за свои проступки, но чем дальше, тем чаще Ниджимура ловил их на грязной игре.

Однажды Акаши забыл закрыть ворота, и во двор попали одичалые собаки и разворотили овощные грядки, засеянные пару дней назад. За это Ниджимура заставил его перекапывать картофельное поле и приказал Хайзаки следить, чтобы он не отлынивал. Акаши до крови натер руки лопатой, выдохся и не мог успокоить Второго, предлагавшего убить Хайзаки, который без остановки подгонял их и посмеивался над чужой неумелостью.

«Шузо просто привык о ком-то заботиться и хочет закрыть свой дурацкий гештальт!» — ворчал про себя Второй, когда Акаши в бессилии рухнул на свою койку в спортзале.

— Главное, не говори это Ниджимуре-сану в лицо, — взмолился Акаши и прижал окровавленные руки к груди. Странно, но они почему-то не заживали. Он кое-как отмылся прямо на улице, поливая себя холодной водой из садового шланга — пользоваться ванной в это время было запрещено — прилег ненадолго, но почувствовал, что встать к ужину уже не сможет. Тело адски болело, голова кружилась, и его слегка подташнивало. 

«У тебя солнечный удар», — заключил Второй и попробовал занять тело, но через секунду со стоном вернулся назад. — «Шузо сильно об этом пожалеет».

В закрытой частной школе, где Акаши проучился начальные классы, клубу садоводства принадлежала только теплица. В этой загородной школе под выращивание овощей отводилась большая территория, но и она была полностью запущенной. Землю не обрабатывали несколько лет, только разросшиеся без должного ухода деревья продолжали плодоносить. Но яблок, слив и груш явно не хватало, и Ниджимура загорелся идеей восстановить сад. Черт знает, чего ему стоило достать эти семена, но разозлился он здорово. Акаши раскаялся, что так легкомысленно отнесся к обязательству запирать ворота — теперь он страдал из-за какого-то идиотского проступка, и было так обидно, что засвербело в носу и сдавило горло. Он вертелся на совершенно плоском мате, пытаясь найти положение, в котором мышцы болели бы меньше, и проклинал судьбу. Так прошло несколько минут, а потом в зале скрипнула дверь, и кто-то вошел. Акаши не глядя завернулся в пыльное одеяло с головой, не желая показывать свои страдания. Он надеялся, что это Аомине пришел за сачком — тот частенько убегал на пруд ловить лягушек, жуков и всякую мелкую живность — и что долго он здесь не задержится. Но кто-то все приближался, миновал то место, где спал Аомине, и остановился рядом с Акаши. Он чувствовал, как кто-то вздохнул и опустился на колени у его головы. 

— Я принес тебе попить. И дай взглянуть на твои руки, пожалуйста. 

Акаши осторожно выглянул из своего кокона и не поверил своим глазам: перед ним сидел Мидорима и протягивал ему стакан воды. В приюте он ни с кем не общался, всегда сидел где-нибудь в стороне и занимался своими делами. Он аккуратно выполнял все поручения Ниджимуры и был единственным из его подопечных, кого почти никогда не наказывали. Даже Хайзаки его избегал, хотя придираться и издеваться над остальными он любил больше всего в жизни. Никто не знал, чего ожидать от этого высокого молчаливого мальчика, и от него инстинктивно держались подальше. Быть может, он просто-напросто предпочитал общество самого себя, но за несколько месяцев пребывания здесь Акаши ни разу не замечал, чтобы он разговаривал.

У него был низкий приятный голос, и Акаши пожалел, что потерял столько времени, ни разу с ним не заговорив. Мидорима потрогал его лицо прохладной ладонью и нахмурился. 

— У тебя жар. Подожди, я принесу лед.

Он поставил стакан на пол и поднялся. Акаши зажмурился, не в силах держать глаза открытыми, а потом все же приподнялся и выпил всю воду до конца. Мидорима вернулся спустя несколько минут, положил на лоб Акаши холодную глыбу, завернутую в полотенце, и зашуршал чем-то у самого уха. 

Ото льда по телу растеклось блаженство. Акаши приоткрыл глаза и убедился, что головокружение прекратилось. Мидорима вытаскивал из небольшого серого пакета какие-то баночки, разглядывал этикетки и тут же прятал их обратно. 

— Я не знаю, что тут есть, но постараюсь помочь. Покажи руки, — повторил он уже менее вежливо, поймав на себе любопытный взгляд.

Акаши раскрыл ладони, стыдясь кровоточащих мозолей и дрожащих пальцев. Мидорима молча осмотрел их и выудил из пакета жестяную шайбу. 

— Это чтобы быстрее зажило, — объяснил он и снял крышку. Наложив мазь, он накрыл ранки кусками марли и тщательно перебинтовал сначала одну ладонь, затем вторую. — Я закончил. Постарайся пока не делать ничего руками, собственно говоря. Захочешь в уборную — не вставай резко. И не говори Ниджимуре-сану, что это я.

Акаши лихорадочно кивнул. Губы Мидоримы чуть изогнулись и от этого выражение его лица смягчилось. Их зрительный контакт длился от силы пару секунд, а потом он обернулся к настенным часам, быстро собрал все вещи в пакет и поднялся с пола.

— Мне пора. Я сегодня дежурю на кухне. 

Он убежал так же неожиданно, как появился. Акаши положил руки поверх одеяла и представил, как мазь впитывается в кожу, и как бешено восстанавливаются клетки. Откуда Мидорима знал, что ему нужна помощь? Заметил пятна крови на черенке лопаты, которую он убрал в кладовку? Видел, как он уходил с поля на подкашивающихся ногах? 

«Чему ты так улыбаешься?», — спросил Второй, когда за Мидоримой закрылась дверь. 

Акаши опустил полотенце на глаза и тихо засмеялся. Выходит, он тоже часто думал о нем, но не знал, как заговорить. 

Поздно вечером, когда все ложились спать, на постель рядом с подушкой что-то упало. Мятый онигири и половинка банана, завернутые в носовой платок — Акаши развернул и съел подарок под одеялом, чтобы никто не заметил. Скоро свет выключили, и мальчики стали готовиться ко сну. Рядом с негромким стуком захлопнулся футляр, куда Мидорима на ночь убирал очки. Акаши вспомнил, что так и не поблагодарил его, и вынырнул из-под одеяла. Вокруг стало так тихо, что было слышно, как тикают часы на стене. Через большие окна зал освещала луна. Мидорима лежал на соседнем мате, длинные ресницы дрожали, намекая, что он еще не успел уснуть. Акаши дотянулся до его левой руки, быстро сжал заклеенные пластырем пальцы в своей забинтованной ладони и отвернулся.

Так началась их дружба.

Через несколько недель начался летний зной. Спать на матах стало невозможно, и Ниджимура пообещал найти нормальные футоны, когда в городе закончатся праздники, и на улицах станет поменьше охраны. Жилые дома в поселке обчистили задолго до того, как Ниджимура обосновался здесь, и за всеми вещами приходилось ходить в город. По мелким поручениям туда ездил Хайзаки — топливо, как и сам байк, были ворованными. Они все быстро росли, росли их тела и аппетиты, и Ниджимура быстро сообразил, что малышня не нуждается в его опеке, достать какую-то еду и найти себе развлечения они способны и сами, но поставил условие: выходить за ворота только вдвоем или втроем. Незаметно обрастая хозяйством, они жили, в любой момент готовыми сорваться с места. 

Особенность Акаши выяснилась довольно быстро: Второй как-то занял тело Мурасакибары, когда они играли в мяч во дворе. Он поймал пас и передал его Аомине. Мурасакибара стоял спиной и не мог этого видеть, так что трюк заметили все. В детстве Акаши имел неограниченный доступ к домашней библиотеке и хорошо знал о раздвоении личности и о том, что таких людей, как он, принято лечить. Но здесь никого не удивляло, что есть Акаши-первый и Акаши-второй — все приняли это как данность и не собирались крутить у виска. 

В здание бывшей школы детей-зверей, казалось, притягивало магнитом. Однажды Аомине объявил, что больше не будет спать в спортзале.

— Там завелся призрак! Я его вчера видел через окно. Он выискивал что-то!

— Да тебе приснилось, — лениво заспорил Мурасакибара. — Призраки любят безлюдные места. Даже если тут была нечисть, она вся давно разбежалась от шума. 

— Ставлю банку светлячков, что он существует, — Аомине упер руки в бока. 

— Пачку чипсов на то, что ты все придумал. 

— А как он выглядит? Спорю, ты и не разглядел со страху! — вмешался Хайзаки, оторвавшись от потрепанного томика манги. 

Аомине взвился:

— А вот и разглядел! Он мелкий, худой как скелет, и у него глаза… — он поморщился, вспоминая внешность призрака, — очень светлые, почти прозрачные.

— Любопытно, — протянул Ниджимура, глядя куда-то внутрь себя. Акаши был готов присоединиться к спору, что в этот момент на его воображаемой карте появилась новая точка.

Аомине отправился спать на улицу, и о призраке все забыли, но на кухне вдруг стала пропадать еда. Все продукты Ниджимура запирал в нерабочем морозильном шкафу. Похоже, перед этим туда кто-то забирался и потихоньку подчищал запасы. Сначала предположили, что на кухне завелись крысы, но они обычно оставляли следы, да и съедено на утро оказывалось столько, сколько нужно крупному животному. Несомненно, здесь орудовал человек. Ниджимура велел сложить остатки с ужина на тарелку и оставить на столе. Вечером он внимательно осмотрел каждый угол и повесил на шкаф дополнительный замок. Утром тарелка оказалась пустой. 

— Он мимикрирует, — тихо сказал Мидорима, наблюдая за бессмысленными метаниями Ниджимуры. Никто, как всегда, не прислушался к нему.

Вора поймал, как ни странно, Второй. Акаши накрывал колодец крышкой, когда он неожиданно оттолкнул его. Тело пригнулось, руки обхватили тяжелую крышку как в объятии, и выбросили ее вбок. Над головой раздался удивленный вздох, с края сорвался камушек, и через несколько долгих секунд внизу раздался громкий всплеск.

— Ты что? — закричал возмущенно Акаши, снова завладев телом. Не хотелось разбираться со Вторым — крышка валялась на земле, а на дне колодца кто-то просил о помощи. Акаши перегнулся через край, но кроме мельтешения брызг, ничего не увидел. 

На шум сбежались остальные. Аомине побежал за Мурасакибарой, Хайзаки попытался спуститься вниз, но передумал, как только ступил на первую ступеньку. Момои напряженно следила за метаниями мальчишек и заглядывала за их спины: утонет или нет? Мурасакибара приковылял в одном ботинке и без лишних вопросов подошел к краю колодца.

— Все, отойдите, — он опустил руку в колодец, и та стала увеличиваться в размерах и вытягиваться. Ладонь исчезла внизу, а Мурасакибара продолжал тянуть неестественно большую руку, пока не качнулся и не уперся коленом о край. — О, схватился. 

То, что он вытащил из колодца оказалось не призраком и даже не водяным. Живой, хоть и отощавший до предела мальчик разглядывал их с таким спокойствием, будто это не он хозяйничал в морозильном шкафу, а потом свалился в колодец. 

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, — он глубоко поклонился. Вода стекала с него ручьями. 

Запоздало вышел Ниджимура. Глаза у него покраснели от недосыпа — он что-то делал по ночам, то ли работал, то ли встречался с товарищами из городских зверей, возвращался под утро и спал до обеда. Шуметь в часы его сна строго запрещалось, и при одном взгляде на его лицо становилось ясно, как он раздосадован, что его разбудили, но потом Ниджимура увидел новенького и замер в недоумении. Когда все события сложились в его усталой голове в логическую цепочку, он открыл рот, выдал несколько сочных ругательств и сел прямо на землю, подперев подбородок рукой. 

— Извините, — вежливо сказал новичок. — Я не понимаю, что вы говорите. 

— Он говорит, что рад тебя видеть, — нашелся Аомине.

Позже Ниджимура признался — он надеялся, что Куроко уйдет сам, и груз ответственности не станет тяжелее на еще одну жизнь. Трудно смириться с судьбой, когда в планы постоянно вмешиваются новые элементы.

Кисе появился среди них последним. Прицепился к Аомине на одной из вылазок в большой город, скопировав внешность Момои. Чужие обличья он примерял с той же легкостью, с какой прыгал и бегал. Он резко отличался от тихого и вежливого Куроко, чья сила и потенциал проявлялась лишь в дотошной наблюдательности и повадках убийцы. Кисе же был весь живая, кипучая энергия, бившая через край, и от чего-то казалось, что одной лишь способностью менять внешний вид его таланты не ограничиваются. 

Действия Ниджимуры не были лишены здравого смысла. В его желании научить их действовать вместе виделся разумный расчет. Звери погибали из-за того, что не умели сбиваться в стаи, но приходила пора меняться. Даже если численное превосходство все еще на стороне людей, без своего оружия они ничего не смогут. В конце концов, звери сильнее, и умнее тоже. Способности нужны не для того, чтобы убивать, думал Акаши. Не стоит приумножать зло и насилие, царящие в этой стране. Второй на это только смеялся — ты прольешь реки крови, говорил он, ты потеряешь всех своих друзей и собьешься с пути, и тогда тебя услышат, и тогда тебя будут считать благородным, а ты даже не поймешь, что натворил. Акаши не верил ни единому слову.

В ту ночь, когда Кисе впервые ночевал вместе с ними, Акаши проснулся от жары и не смог снова уснуть. Стояла томная, безветренная погода, в спортзале пахло резиной и мальчишеским потом, а часы на стене тикали оглушительно громко. Спать в такой обстановке казалось невыносимым. Футон Мидоримы опять пустовал — Акаши тяжело вздохнул и вышел на улицу. 

Снаружи была такая же духота, и все же дышать стало легче. Акаши сходил в туалет, поплескался водой из умывальника и решил вернуться в «спальню» кружным путем через садовые грядки. Он зачем-то посмотрел на небо: иногда на нем мелькали росчерки падающих звезд, и Акаши невольно залюбовался. Мидориме эта картина наверняка бы понравилась. Кто-то чихнул, когда он об этом подумал. Акаши оглянулся вокруг, но никого не увидел. Тогда он поднял взгляд и увидел Мидориму, затаившегося на крыше сарая — он смотрел на него и тер нос. Потом он прижал указательный палец к губам, и Акаши воспринял жест как приглашение. 

— Почему ты не спишь, собственно говоря? — спросил Мидорима недовольно, дождавшись, когда Акаши заберется по водосточной трубе и сядет рядом. 

— Глаз что-то болит. Не могу уснуть. А ты что тут делаешь?

Мидорима насупился, будто вопрос оскорбил его. Несколько секунд он колебался, стоит ли продолжать разговор или обрубить его на начале. Вероятно, он чувствовал, что Акаши не собирается вторгаться в его личное пространство, и решил, что стоит попробовать:

— Наблюдаю за небом. Это интересно. Когда ты родился?

— Двадцатого декабря.

— Звезды сулят тебе много бытовых проблем в будущем. 

— Наверное, Ниджимура-сан опять меня накажет. 

— Это еще не все. Завтра тебе лучше не приближаться к воде. Человек, с которым ты очень близок, станет препятствовать тебе во всем, будь осторожен. Возьми с собой пару камешков щебня, в неблагоприятный день стрельцам следует иметь при себе талисман.

— И ты узнал это все, посмотрев на звезды? — удивился Акаши. Мидорима поднял воротник пижамы, и весь как-то ощетинился. 

— Да, — он вскинулся, приготовившись к бою, — считаешь, я выдумываю?

Акаши завертел головой: 

— Нет же, — сказал он, и взгляд Мидоримы обратился к его лицу. — Знаешь, Второй правда стал непослушным в последнее время, делает что хочет, не спрашивая моего мнения… Полагаю, из-за этого болит мой глаз. Он светлеет, когда мне приходится уступить место. А когда Второй злится, боль усиливается. И это происходит все чаще. 

— Я тоже заметил за собой некоторые странности. Раньше я хорошо контролировал свою способность. Нет ничего хуже, чем разбрасываться ей необдуманно, как это делают все в этом доме, — он сардонически усмехнулся. — Но иногда это получается непроизвольно. Просто срабатывает, и все. Это выводит меня из себя.

— Представляю, — Акаши подвинулся ближе. Мидорима не сдвинулся с места, хоть и заметно напрягся. — Подозреваю, остальные скоро столкнутся с чем-то подобным. Я уже слышал, как Мурасакибара жаловался, что ему постоянно хочется сладкого. 

— По-моему, ему все время чего-то хочется.

— Да, но раньше его потребности не сужались до чего-то одного. 

— Удивительно.

— И не говори.

Они посмеялись. Акаши замечал, как Мидорима расслабляется с каждой секундой. Разговаривать с ним оказалось так просто, а ведь с того дня, как Акаши слег с солнечным ударом, прошло столько времени. Они будто приглядывались друг к другу, пытаясь нащупать точки соприкосновения. Прошлое оставило на Мидориме свой отпечаток, но замкнутость, подозрительность и проблемы в общении были у них с Акаши общими.

— Значит, ты разбираешься в астрологии, — заключил Акаши, подтягивая колени к груди. Рядом с Мидоримой ему становилось удивительно спокойно, плохие воспоминания и опасения о будущем отступали на задний план.

— Не только. Я изучал астрономию, собственно говоря. У меня даже был свой телескоп. 

Похоже, Мидорима родился в обеспеченной семье. Обычно богатым удавалось подкупить солдат на границе и сбежать из страны, но у его родителей, похоже, не вышло.

— А я когда-то учился играть на скрипке. Но потом отец нашел более перспективный способ вложиться в мое будущее, и уроки прекратились. — Акаши сделал паузу. — Ты успел попрощаться с родителями?

Мидорима кивнул и потупился. Сказал, решив раз и навсегда закрыть болезненную тему: 

— У меня была младшая сестра. Я до сих пор не знаю, жива она или нет. Мы разминулись. Она должна была выпрыгнуть из вагона вслед за мной. Поезд шел на полном ходу, она испугалась. Мне повезло, я обошелся ушибами, а она осталась там. Пытался искать ее, но все без толку. 

Слова сочувствия казались неуместными, поэтому Акаши без слов дотронулся до ладони Мидоримы. Тот не отдернул руки, не показал, что ему неприятно, и Акаши сжал пальцы покрепче. Этого хватило. 

— Я знаю, что с тобой случилось. Мне очень жаль, — сказал Мидорима, немного помолчав. — В тот день Ниджимура-сан и Хайзаки заблудились в лесу — они совсем не умеют ориентироваться по звездам. Если бы не ты, они бы не нашли дорогу.

Акаши улыбнулся краем губ. 

— Ты чуть не напал на меня.

— Я не хотел. — Мидорима смутился. — Ты выглядел таким отчаявшимся, и я не успел понять, что, собственно говоря, происходит.

— Спасибо, что ухаживал за мной, пока я был без сознания. И за тот случай, — он раскрыл зажившие ладони, — тоже.

— Я просто делал, что должен, — Мидорима казался польщенным, хоть и старался говорить ровно. 

Слова кончились, и они замолчали. Акаши еще многое нужно было узнать и спросить, но чутье подсказывало, что на сегодня достаточно. Мидорима и без того слишком доверился ему, лишние вопросы могли его отпугнуть. Акаши не хотел, чтобы Мидорима опять закрывался. Акаши хотел быть рядом с Мидоримой.

«Хочу ему понравиться», — возникла в голове мысль Второго. Она испугала его.

— Возвращаемся, пока Ниджимура-сан нас тут не поймал, — предложил Мидорима. Акаши безмолвно поднялся — прикажи ему Мидорима в этот момент спрыгнуть с крыши, он послушался бы, не вникая в суть просьбы. 

Он спускался и возвращался в спальню, не чувствуя своего тела, не глядя по сторонам, будто в него вселился посторонний, а сам он стал равнодушным наблюдателем. С ним что-то случилось, но он пока не понимал, что. В двух шагах от Акаши шел Мидорима, его дыхание холодило затылок, на полузакрытых веках остывала ночная роса. Он забрался под одеяло и уснул сразу, как только голова коснулась подушки.

За летом пришла осень, и начались дожди. Отлучки Ниджимуры становились все чаще и дольше, возвращался он злым и уставшим, а отдохнув, стремился поскорее уйти снова. Он говорил, что от детей у него трещит голова. Ниджимуру действительно мучили жестокие мигрени. Он о чем-то там договаривался со взрослыми из города, что-то доставал, чего-то добивался. Вещи появлялись одни за другими: лекарства, одежда, кое-какое оружие. Жизнь наградила Ниджимуру большой семьей взамен потерянной, и он очень старался обеспечить им нормальную и безопасную жизнь.

Все в приюте, исключая разве что Момои, развлекались игрой в мяч и драками друг с другом. Первое могло длиться бесконечно, а второе быстро надоедало, так что Акаши уходил тренироваться с пикой Второго — то, что может один, должен уметь и другой. Любимой частью пребывания здесь стали часы в клубной комнате, когда они с Мидоримой читали оставшиеся в библиотеке книги, играли в шахматы и разговаривали. Второй встревал между ними постоянно, но его присутствие никогда не казалось лишним. До Мидоримы он никого не подпускал к себе, он страшно ревновал Акаши и отталкивал всех, кто к нему приближался, но не теперь. Второй не просто смирился с Мидоримой: он к нему привязался. Это заставляло Акаши волноваться. 

С наступлением зимы в зданиях школы стало холоднее. Керосинового обогревателя не хватало на весь зал, футоны стелили вплотную друг к другу. Ложась спать, все заваливали друг друга кучей тряпья поверх одеяла, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Особенно от холода страдал Мидорима — ему пришлось бросить ночные прогулки под звездами, и тепла не хватало на все его длинное худое тело. Акаши иногда просыпался по ночам от чувства, что он дрожит рядом. В один из таких холодных вечеров он дождался, когда Мурасакибара перестанет шуршать конфетами из заначки, Кисе и Хайзаки прекратят щипаться и толкаться, а Аомине захрапит, и перебрался под одеяло к Мидориме.

— Что ты делаешь? — сразу же зашипел тот, машинально нащупывая очки рядом с подушкой. 

— Грею тебя, — Акаши хитро подмигнул. Заметить их мог только Куроко, но он неглупый, он промолчит. 

— Сумасшедший, — проворчал Мидорима. Его голос уж сделался сонным: он очень хотел спать. 

Акаши закинул на него ногу и обнял рукой. Мидорима слабо поморщился, видно было, что он хочет восстановить дистанцию, и он даже упер локоть Акаши в грудь, но толкнуть не успел — его сознание уже погружалось в сон. Лицо, день ото дня терявшее детские черты, наконец расслабилось, и дыхание стало ровным. Акаши не сводил с Мидоримы глаз, пока он засыпал. Ему не давал успокоиться и вернуться на свое место какой-то странный внутренний зуд.

Второй встрепенулся в своей клетке: 

«Если хочешь его поцеловать, сейчас — подходящий момент это сделать».

Акаши почувствовал, что у него горит лицо. Ему нравилось проводить время с Мидоримой, нравилось смотреть, как напрягаются его брови, когда он обдумывает ход, как он задерживает дыхание, прежде чем что-то сказать, нравилось звучание его голоса, ему нравилось следить за причудливым ходом его мыслей. Они были вместе практически сутки напролет. Акаши часто касался Мидоримы, но мало задумывался о своих ощущениях. И это странное поведение Второго… Может, холодная ночь и близость чужого тела по-особому влияла на его настроение, но именно сейчас Акаши видел Мидориму в совершенно ином свете. Его губы приоткрылись во сне и казались такими мягкими на вид. К ним хотелось прикоснуться. 

«Тебе скоро исполняется четырнадцать, Сейджуро», — как всегда, поспешил объяснить все происходящее Второй. — «Неудивительно, что у тебя возникли новые желания. Это нормально — хотеть человека, который тебе нравится».

Кажется, он совсем не злился. Акаши уткнулся пылающим лицом в шею Мидоримы, на миг испугавшись, что он проснется, но он спал так же крепко, как минуту назад. Под одеялом становилось жарко.

«Идиот», — посмеялся Второй. — «Я же чувствую то же, что и ты. Зачем мне злиться?»

От этого не становилось легче. Акаши прижался к Мидориме крепче — хотелось обвить его всего, как цветы обвивают стволы деревьев. Горло пересохло от жажды, в ушах гудела кровь. Мальчишки спали и видели сны, совсем рядом мирно сопел Кисе, раскинув руки. Его левая ладонь лежала на пустой подушке Акаши. 

— Они не проснутся, — вдруг сказал голос Мидоримы. 

Акаши понял, что чувствовал Аомине, когда его облили холодной водой. Сердце замерло на секунду и забилось как сумасшедшее. Он отодвинулся. Мидорима смотрел совершенно ясными глазами, широкая улыбка придавала его лицу слегка безумный вид. Акаши сдавил его плечи, чтобы ему стало больно.

— Оставь его в покое! Возвращайся сейчас же, — жестко прошептал он прямо в лицо лже-Мидориме. 

— Я просто подумал, что тебе будет спокойнее, если я займу его тело. — Пристальный немигающий взгляд Второго не сочетался с близорукостью Мидоримы. 

Нежность, переполнявшая Акаши каких-то несколько секунд назад, бесследно улетучилась. 

— Ты поступаешь нечестно. Прекрати, — пальцы сжались сильнее, и Второй перестал улыбаться. Голова Мидоримы мирно опустилась на подушку, глаза закрылись.

— Ты совсем не любишь меня, — упрекнул Второй, выскальзывая из незаконно занятого тела. — У него в голове клетка попросторнее…

Акаши окинул взглядом лица соседей — все по-прежнему спали. Куроко хмурился во сне, вцепившись в одеяло. Мидорима открыл глаза, схватил Акаши за рукав, будто собираясь сообщить нечто срочное, но почти сразу уснул снова. Акаши дождался, когда его дыхание выровняется, и осторожно переместился на свой футон. Постель была неприятно холодной.

Через несколько дней они поцеловались по-настоящему — днем, наедине, полностью отдавая себе отчет в действиях. Вышло неловко, смешно и немного стыдно, но они тут же повторили поцелуй. Губы Мидоримы оказались жесткими и сухими, совсем не такими, как ожидал Акаши. Зато краснел Мидорима ужасно мило. Он выглядел так трогательно, когда Акаши снял с него очки и поцеловал в переносицу.

Время шло. После короткой зимы наступила яркая весна. Старый оранжевый мяч лопнул, в кладовке обязательно нашелся бы новый, но все дружно сделали вид, что не знают об этом. По пустому двору бродила грустная Момои — Куроко опять начал исчезать, и она не могла его найти. Обычно он обнаруживался в компании Аомине, но тот ничего не знал и даже не интересовался. Собственные проблемы занимали их сильнее посторонних.

Акаши направлялся в секцию технических помещений и стал свидетелем неприятной сцены. Хайзаки опять ссорился с Кисе. Они спорили, пытаясь перекричать друг друга, махали руками и не замечали ничего вокруг. 

— Иди, нажалуйся Ниджимуре, ты же только плакаться и можешь! — оскалился Хайзаки.

— Отстань от меня! — Кисе ударил его в плечо со всей силы. — Мне противно спать в одной комнате с таким извращенцем, как ты. Семпай рассмеется, если узнает, что ты тискаешь подушку по ночам.

— Ублюдок, а ну иди сюда! — заорал Хайзаки, набрасываясь на Кисе с кулаками. Акаши покачал головой и молча прошел мимо. 

С первых дней Хайзаки за что-то люто возненавидел Кисе и делал все, чтобы превратить его жизнь в ад. По предположениям Ниджимуры, он должен был перебеситься и принять новичка, но он цеплялся к нему и через месяц, и через полгода. Они без конца ругались и лупили друг друга, и вскоре их соперничество начало выходить за всякие рамки. В очередной раз они начали драться прямо во время вылазки за ворота: Хайзаки сильно ударил Кисе, и тот выпал из окна. Всего лишь второй этаж, но от неожиданности Кисе не успел сгруппироваться и повредил ногу. На следующий день он в отместку сломал Хайзаки нос. Не смотря на уже полученные увечья, они продолжали ругаться по мелочи, и становилось очевидно — эти двое абсолютно непримиримы.

— О, ты пришел, — сказал Ниджимура, торопливо пряча сигарету в ладонь. Совершенно бессмысленный жест — Акаши уже давно знал, что он курит. Поняв это, Ниджимура плюнул, сунул сигарету обратно в зубы, и махнул рукой в сторону ящиков из-под консервов, которые стояли под дождевым навесом вместо стульев. 

— Вы хотели со мной поговорить? — Акаши присел на один из них. 

— Ага, — Ниджимура глубоко затянулся, стряхнул пепел на землю. — Пора что-то делать. Так продолжаться больше не может. 

— О чем вы, Ниджимура-сан?

— О том, что я с вами больше не справляюсь. Ваши силы слишком влияют друг на друга. Это такая особенность, понимаешь? В одном доме не может жить больше двух зверей, не связанных родством. Когда носителей этой штуковины становится слишком много, начинаются проблемы. Непроизвольный выброс энергии, потеря контроля, раздражительность, всякие неприятные ощущения… в общем, куча симптомов. Все уже идет к черту, и будет становиться только хуже. Мне придется разделить вас, пока не началось смертоубийство.

При каждом выдохе из его носа вырывался клуб дыма. Акаши не шевельнулся, когда ветер донес до него щекочущий ноздри запах.

— У меня есть друзья в городе. Там много ребят вашего возраста, которые остались без родителей из-за мудаков вроде твоего папаши. 

Акаши понимал, к чему идет этот разговор, но все же спросил:

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Вы, вроде, достаточно подросли, чтобы учиться летать, — Ниджимура прикрыл глаза, улыбнулся чему-то своему. — Пора покидать гнездо. На следующей неделе поедем в город, выберете там себе напарников, и вперед.

Ниджимура замолчал, будто ждал от Акаши… Чего? Одобрения? Критики? Он стоял, подперев собой стену, и смотрел прямо на него. 

— Я думаю, это верное решение, Ниджимура-сан.

— Да, и вы с Мидоримой можете не разделяться, если хотите. Вас двоих не оттолкнуло почему-то. Ну, такое бывает, — Ниджимура отвел глаза. — Потом объясню, когда станешь постарше. Момои пусть не жалеет придурка Аомине, он уже вполне способен постоять за себя. Хайзаки человек, так что он останется со мной. 

— Хорошо, — не без облегчения выдохнул Акаши. — Что мы должны будем делать?

— План таков: я даю вам координаты зверей с нужными нам способностями, вы их находите и приводите в нашу маленькую армию. Я сыт по горло всеми этими проверками, чистками и прочей херней, которую творит наше правительство. Мы не маньяки и не игрушки для экспериментов, и, если они до сих пор ничего не поняли, мы вобьем это в их головы. Нас не так уж и мало, если объединить силы, из этого может кое-что выйти. 

Акаши кивнул. Вполне себе благородно, очень в стиле Ниджимуры. У него было свое мнение о плане, но он решил придержать его при себе. 

— Думаешь я сбрендил, да? — он мрачно рассмеялся. — Не бойся, я не собираюсь устраивать революцию. Все совершенно добровольно. Мы просто помогаем товарищам по несчастью, хорошо?

— Я не думал так, Ниджимура-сан…

— Еще кое-что. На счет Мидоримы, — Ниджимура выбросил сигарету, потер ладони и уселся на соседний ящик. — У меня есть одна просьба. Не оставляй его без присмотра. У него очень, — он выделил последнее слово, — очень опасная способность. Рядом с ним должен быть кто-то равный по силе, чтобы… ну ты понимаешь. Чтобы он не натворил чего-нибудь.

Странно, что Ниджимура просил об этом именно Акаши, внутри которого жил зверь со сложным характером и своеобразным представлением о ценности человеческой жизни. Мидорима крайне редко пользовался своей силой, сложно понять, на что он действительно способен. 

— Я присмотрю за ним, — на всякий случай пообещал Акаши.

Ниджимура широко и искренне улыбнулся. Захватил шею Акаши локтем и грубо взъерошил ему волосы.

— Эх вы, два чудика. Хотя… у нас тут все такие. Не соскучишься!

Акаши не успел ничего сказать, он не успел даже придумать ответ. Его внезапно прожгла резкая боль в боку, в воздухе пахнуло порохом, и что-то у него внутри лопнуло и разорвалось. Ощущение волной прокатилось по всему телу. Теплая ласковая весна исчезла, как сон, сменилась холодным летом, отрезвляя, и он вдохнул тяжелый влажный воздух судорожно и глубоко, словно всплывший ныряльщик. Его спина уперлась в неровную стену, к которой его придавливал Мидорима. Они стояли в каком-то узком пространстве вроде проема между домами, и явно от кого-то прятались. Акаши схватился за плечи Мидоримы для устойчивости, попробовал выцепить из памяти Второго картинки последних событий, но она оказалась наглухо запертой, Второй предоставил ему право разбираться во всем самому. Это нельзя назвать приятным чувством. 

— Как ты? — Мидорима отвлекся от слежки и внимательно посмотрел на Акаши. Его сердце билось ровно, только расширенные зрачки выдавали его состояние.

— Твои прогнозы сбылись, Мидорима. Я вернулся в счастливое время.

Он притянул его к себе и поцеловал, обвил шею руками, не давая вырваться. Каждое возвращение давалось нелегко, окружающее пространство менялось слишком резко, на привыкание к новым условиям требовалось время, которого у Акаши не было. Он цеплялся за Мидориму как за единственное неизменное в этом шатком мире, теснота, в которой они стояли впритирку друг к другу не смущала, а наоборот, успокаивала. С каждой секундой Акаши возвращалось привычное самообладание. Мимо кто-то пробежал: остановился у стены, но, услышав демонстративно томный стон Акаши, оставил их в покое. Старый трюк работал безотказно. 

— Объясни мне, что происходит, — прошептал Акаши, не выпуская Мидориму из рук. Похоже, его не было совсем недолго: на улице еще не успело стемнеть. Каждая мышца Мидоримы была в напряжении, он часто по-змеиному раздувал ноздри, в пространстве между ними висели маленькие дождевые капли. От Мидоримы четко разило опасностью, тем особенным настроением, в котором он становился по-настоящему страшным, и Акаши почувствовал себя как никогда защищенным. Смешанный с привычным запахом тела дух крови настораживал. Акаши заметил красное пятно на белой рубашке: начинаясь на воротнике оно спускалось вниз под цветастый жилет. — Ты ранен?

— Нет. Акаши, это твоя кровь, — Мидорима прикусил губу. — В тебя стреляли. 

— Кто?

— Солдат. Похоже, они незаметно вошли в город, пока мы обследовали станцию. Пуля предназначалась мне, но он… 

Мидорима не смог договорить, мучаясь чувством вины. Судя по расположению пятна, Второй сбил Мидориму с ног и упал сверху. Что-то пошло не так — кому-то из военных память стерли не до конца, или среди жителей завелся предатель, но власти поняли наконец, что их обвели вокруг пальца. Акаши пощупал рану в боку, вытащил пустой патрон и с отвращением отбросил его в сторону. Края раны с неприятным жжением спаялись вместе. Транквилизатор оставил после себя лишь легкую слабость, больше раздражавшую, чем приносящую вред. Если Второй хотел, чтобы Акаши вернулся, мог бы придумать способ лучше, чем позволять кому-то подстрелить себя. 

— Прекрасно. — Акаши поерзал и не ощутил за спиной очертаний посоха. Руки были пустыми. — Что с пикой?

Мидорима отодвинулся и вытащил спрятанную палку из-под плаща:

— У меня. Он дрался с ними без нее. 

Акаши знал этот прием. Когда на них нападали группой, Второй незаметно вселялся в кого-то и стравливал противников между собой. Он любил так делать — не приходилось пачкать руки. Видимо, в этот раз он решил сдаться, а потом дезориентировать врага. Но зачем? Он ведь мог просто убить их. 

— Они захватили кого-то из местных? — догадался Акаши.

Мидорима кивнул. 

— Полицейские. Их проверили — тест выдал положительный результат. Здесь уже стало опасно. Надо торопиться.

— Какое несчастливое совпадение. Уверен, все считают, что военных привели сюда мы. 

— Но у нас есть ты. Придумай, как доказать им обратное. 

Акаши потер левый глаз, снова начавший ныть. Мидорима легко провел рукой по веку, и на нем осталась прохладная влага. Стало легче. Акаши благодарно кивнул Мидориме, нерешительно переступавшего с ноги на ногу.

— Выглядишь так, будто хочешь мне что-то сказать, — заметил Акаши.

Мидорима ответил после некоторой заминки.

— Он рассказал мне все. 

— Что именно? Что все жители этого города — звери? Людям сюда вход воспрещен. А человеческая часть меня…

— Ты не человек, — внезапно перебил его Мидорима. — Это, — он коснулся того места на боку Акаши, где еще недавно была рана, — не умение, привитое тебе в лаборатории. Оно было у тебя всегда. Эксперименты твоего отца провалились, Акаши. Он допустил ошибку из-за того, что никогда толком тобой не интересовался. У одного зверя не может быть две способности. Вот почему твое сознание раскололось.

Акаши откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза: у него вдруг закружилась голова. Выходит, Второй с самого начала знал и скрывал, что они... Вот же дурацкая гордость. Он ведь понял, что зверей нельзя создать искусственным путем, иначе Империя уже давно обзавелась бы непобедимыми солдатами. Второй, при всей его силе не подходил на роль послушной марионетки — ему не хватало стабильности и готовности подчиняться. Уже то, что они с ним могли уживаться вместе, было чудом само по себе. 

— Предположим, я об этом догадывался, — сказал Акаши, переведя дух. — Как нам поможет моя регенерация?

— Когда один из вас уходит, второй получает во владение обе способности. Ты сейчас практически неуязвим, собственно говоря, — Мидорима быстро выглянул из переулка и заговорил тише и быстрее: — Мы почти нашли его, Акаши. Зверя, который всех прячет. Мы должны увести отсюда его и остальных. Убеди их пойти с нами.

— Я не брошу тебя.

Безапелляционный отказ Акаши почему-то сильно рассмешил Мидориму. Он взял посох и вложил его Акаши в руку. 

— Будто я тебе это позволю. — Он вскинул голову, прислушиваясь к звукам. — Нам надо уходить.

Акаши стиснул в пальцах шершавую рукоятку. Для Второго отдать кому-то свой посох означало высшую степень доверия. Он хотел сказать об этом Мидориме, но вслух произнес другое:

— Где мы?

— В торговом квартале. Иди за мной.

Он схватил его левое запястье и вырвался вперед. Легкость, с которой он отверг свою привычку всегда следовать за Акаши, давала полное представление об опасности, в которой они оказались. Обычно шумная рыночная площадь теперь стояла вымершей, брошенные лотки и палатки с товаром пугали своей неподвижностью. Они пробежали мимо уголка, в котором старик с попугаем предлагал людям предсказания, нырнули в какой-то переулок и оказались рядом с аптекой. 

Звякнули колокольчики, дверь затворилась. Аптекарь — настоящий аптекарь, а не тот притворщик с лисьей ухмылкой — отложил книгу, медленно поднялся и подошел к прилавку. Левую руку он держал в гипсовом кульке. 

— Чем могу быть полезен? — сказал он, даже не пытаясь переменить свой скучающий вид. 

— Сделайте услугу, назовите свое имя.

— Маюзуми Чихиро. 

— Приятно наконец-то познакомиться с вами, Маюзуми-сан, — Акаши встретил его удивительно спокойный взгляд. Какая же удивительно непримечательная внешность. Даже Куроко сильнее запоминался. — Помнится, в нашу первую встречу вы были увлечены газетой. Надо быть на хорошем счету у местных жителей, раз уж вам делают такую крупную поблажку и разрешают их читать.

— Давайте без лишних предисловий. Кто вы такие и зачем я вам понадобился? 

Акаши улыбнулся, выбирая из нескольких вариантов формулировок. Маюзуми на редкость хорошо владел собой. Для парня, от которого зависят несколько сотен жизней, он вел себя слишком спокойно. 

— Мы не работаем на императора, — начал Акаши. — У нас свое небольшое сообщество, очень похожее на то, что вы устроили в этом городе. Мы просто пытаемся жить, как люди. Единственное отличие — мы нигде не задерживаемся долго. Ваши умения, Маюзуми-сан, кажутся нам крайне полезными. К тому же вы, как мне думается, изобрели препарат, который снимает неприятные ощущения, связанные с пребыванием стольких зверей в одном месте. Разумеется, нам есть что предложить взамен на ваше сотрудничество.

— Я не могу бросить этот город, — Маюзуми медленно попятился к стене. — Я врач, у меня есть обязанности. 

— Увы, боюсь, его дни уже сочтены. Не заставляйте меня рассказывать очевидные вещи. Вы погибнете, если останетесь здесь, заодно погубите своих товарищей, которые так надеются на ваши силы. Вы же уже однажды подвергли их опасности? — Акаши резко вытянул посох и коснулся кончиком поврежденной руки аптекаря. 

— Я упал с лестницы, когда чинил крышу, — он отодвинулся еще на один шаг. Акаши почувствовал, что он засомневался. — Ваши условия?

— Вы получите новую работу, которая придется вам по душе. Никакой зависимости от других людей. — Акаши заметил, как у Маюзуми дрогнуло лицо, и понял, что надавил на правильное место. — Что касается жителей… Верьте в них, Маюзуми-сан. Вы никого не подведете, если оставите их.

Маюзуми раздумывал ровно пять секунд. Он медленно обвел глазами свою аптеку, внимательно посмотрел сначала на Мидориму, потом на Акаши, раздумывая, стоит ли им верить.

— Полагаю, мой отказ повлечет за собой тяжелые последствия? 

А он упрямый. Акаши повертел в руке посох, следя за взглядом Маюзуми, пожал плечами и мягко улыбнулся. 

— Что ж, это ваш выбор, — сказал он. 

Маюзуми взглянул на него с подозрением.

— Вы говорите тоном, который предполагает какое-то «но».

— Вы правы. Потому что вы уйдете с нами независимо от того, хочется вам этого или нет.

— Хорошо, — Маюзуми оперся руками о стеклянную витрину, потер шею рукой, и снова поднял голову. — Можно я хотя бы заберу с собой некоторые вещи? Не хочу, чтобы мои разработки достались военным.

Он, похоже, решил подчиниться, оценив свои шансы. Акаши нравилась такая рассудительность. Сопротивляться сейчас совершенно ни к чему. 

— Пожалуйста, — разрешил Акаши. — Только помните, что мы ограничены во времени.

Маюзуми кивнул и направился вглубь прилавка. Акаши последовал за ним, но его отвлек звук, донесшийся со стороны двери. Он зажмурился в предчувствии мерзкого перезвона колокольчиков и обернулся, только когда он затих.

— Стойте смирно! — приказала вошедшая женщина. Акаши узнал в ней красивую незнакомку, флиртовавшую с ним на рыночной площади. В этот раз серьги-кольца отсутствовали, и одета она была поскромнее. В ней уже не чувствовалось томной расслабленности, и улыбалась она совсем по-другому. А может, ощущения были другими из-за того, что она целилась в Акаши из лука. — Извини, красавчик, но я не отдам тебе Маюзуми-сана. Тебе лучше вести себя тихо, иначе я сделаю в тебе парочку новых отверстий.

Краем глаза Акаши видел, как Мидорима разматывает пластырь на левой руке. Маюзуми замер. Он не выглядел удивленным. 

— Ну же, отойди от него подальше, милый, — продолжала женщина елейным голосом. — И забери своего друга. Продолжите свои каникулы где-нибудь в другом месте.

Акаши шагнул в сторону Маюзуми.

— Лучше не пытайтесь, — он кивнул на арбалет. — Это бесполезно.

Она отпустила тетиву. Сначала Акаши услышал свист стрелы, и лишь потом почувствовал острую боль. Он взглядом остановил Мидориму, опасно сжавшего руку в кулак, со скукой посмотрел на хвостовик, торчащий из плеча, потом на женщину, и покачал головой. Вытащил стрелу не поморщившись, шагнул в ее сторону. 

Женщина не испугалась, не выпустила его из-под прицела. Он вдруг вспомнил, где уже видел этот взгляд. 

— Ты что, не слышал меня? Руки прочь от Маюзуми-сана! — крикнула она.

Акаши не послушался. Тогда она снова натянула тетиву и выстрелила еще раз, и еще. Стрелы одна за другой попадали в цель, Акаши вытаскивал их из себя и отбрасывал, как прилипший к одежде репейник. Наконец, он подошел слишком близко: женщина выронила стрелу и потянулась за новой, но Акаши, истекавший кровью, крепко стоял на ногах.

— Да что ты такое? — в ужасе прошептала она. — Я же прострелила тебе все важные органы!

Акаши пожал плечами и вытащил последнюю стрелу. 

Он мог поклясться, что слышал, как женщина до скрипа сжала зубы. Она настолько отчаялась, что бросила лук бросилась на Акаши с голыми руками. К ее же несчастью, она совсем забыла про Мидориму.

— Не убивай ее, — громко скомандовал Акаши. Вовремя — едва он заблокировал удар, как женщину отбросило от него на другой конец комнаты. Она упала прямо на прозрачные склянки в витрине, и те с жалобным стуком разбились под ней.

— Прошу, только не здесь! — взмолился Маюзуми и заметался у прилавка. Женщина, словно услышав его, схватила тяжелый ящик со спиртом и швырнула его в Мидориму. Тот успел увернуться, и ящик угодил в окно, разбив его вдребезги. Они сцепились, как две змеи, которые пытаются задушить друг друга, и оказались на улице. 

Дралась женщина хорошо — по силе она нисколько не уступала мужчине, и Мидорима не смог одолеть ее так сразу. Она ловко уворачивалась и знала, куда наносить удары. Маюзуми сдержанно наблюдал за их дракой, поджав губы. Похоже, он был привычен к такого рода зрелищам. Акаши не выпускал его из поля зрения ни на секунду. 

В тот момент они и вправду напоминали зверей. Мидорима, получивший возможность выпустить гнев, хладнокровно выворачивал женщине руки. Она закричала, но не от боли, а от ярости — пнула Мидориму под колено и схватила его за волосы. Акаши заметил, как другой рукой она дотянулась до сапога. 

Он не помнил, как оказался над ней и придавил горло посохом, кажется, это заняло меньше секунды. Женщина сучила ногами по земле и скребла горло, пытаясь хоть как-то ослабить давление.

— Не смей, — отчеканил Акаши и крепче навалился на посох. Женщина захрипела, широко раскрыла рот, бессмысленно хлопая губами. 

— Ты просил не убивать ее! — напомнил Мидорима, вытряхивающий стекло из волос. Акаши бросил взгляд в сторону и заметил, как Маюзуми, воспользовавшийся заминкой, уходит через потайную дверь за плакатом с лекарственными травами. 

— Не дай ему уйти! — скомандовал Акаши. Мидорима среагировал мгновенно — поднялся на ноги и нырнул в лаз вслед за Маюзуми. 

Акаши с тоской проводил его взглядом и только тогда обратил внимание на хрипы женщины. Она уже начала терять сознание, длинные ресницы слиплись, глаза закатывались под веки. Акаши ослабил хватку, наклонился к ее голове.

— Из-за тебя мне снова пришлось нарушить обещание, — проговорил он прямо ей в ухо. — Возвращайся в свой прежний облик. Мне неприятно думать, что я обидел женщину.

Она вытаращила на него глаза, ничего не соображая от ударившего в кровь адреналина. Акаши стиснул рукой ее челюсть и безжалостно встряхнул. 

— Быстрее. Прямо сейчас Маюзуми-сан может мучительно умирать от того, что в его теле не осталось жидкости. Мы должны догнать Мидориму, пока этого не случилось. 

Женщина судорожно кивнула, поняв, наконец, что от нее требуется. Акаши выпустил ее и поднялся на ноги. Он отвернулся, чтобы привести себя в порядок и спрятать острие пики. Ветер неприятно холодил мокрую от крови кожу через дыры в одежде.

— Возвращайся к супругу, сестрица Лео. Не заставляй его волноваться. Возьми еще стрел и защищай город. Мы позаботимся о твоем друге. 

— Как ты узнал? — голос, спросивший его, стал мужским. Акаши обернулся. Лео стоял, закинув лук за плечо, в той же одежде, что минуту назад, но в другом теле. Не таком легком и подвижном, как предыдущее, но таком же привычном. Он, похоже, чувствовал себя комфортно в обеих своих версиях.

Акаши без церемоний перешагнул через раму, минуя острые осколки, и не оборачиваясь сказал:

— Это было нетрудно. 

Лаз вел во внутренний двор. Хуже всего, что Акаши не знал, где ему искать Маюзуми. Он огляделся, пытаясь сориентироваться, но квартал был ему незнаком. Город знал Второй, но до него сейчас не достучаться. 

— Попробуй сходить к библиотеке, — подсказал Лео, догнавший его на центральной улице. — Он любит там прятаться.

Он быстро поклонился Лео, и тот обворожительно улыбнулся.

— Не в ту сторону, — сказал он, и Акаши пришлось остановиться. — Давай покажу дорогу. Я не успокоюсь, пока не увижу, что с ним все в порядке.

Акаши принял его помощь. У высокого здания со шпилем наткнулся на труп солдата — высохшая мумия в мешковатой одежде. Не иначе, дело рук Мидоримы. Значит, они на правильном пути. На пустых улицах не осталось никого, даже военные, всегда ходившие по двое или трое, попадались редко. Лео вел его обходными путями, стараясь оставаться незамеченным. Пробираться через город следовало осторожно, ни к чему лишний раз вступать в драку. Наконец, Лео остановился.

— Вот она, — он указал на плоскую крышу библиотеки. Он сложил руки наподобие бинокля. — Они там!

Белое пятно на фоне серой крыши — первое, что заметил Акаши. Маюзуми взбирался по пожарной лестнице, и его белый халат развевался на ветру. Мидорима обнаружился неподалеку. Он стоял на земле и медленно вытягивал вперед левую руку.

— Мидорима, нет! — закричал Акаши, но он был слишком далеко, чтобы услышать. Он прикинул расстояние между ними, и понял, что не успеет. Времени раздумывать не осталось. Он изо всех сил сосредоточился на светлой макушке аптекаря, замершего на пожарной лестнице. Получится, или нет?..

Его будто пропустили через игольное ушко. И как Второй смог к этому привыкнуть? Зрение размылось, чувство равновесия пропало, а потом он увидел все в небывалой четкости. Его ноги и руки на ступенях железной лестницы, сила тяготения, которая тянула его тело вниз, ветер в ушах, и Мидорима, опускающий руку в обмотках пластыря. 

— Что ты творишь?! Я чуть не убил тебя! — закричал он в бешенстве. 

— Извини! — ответил Акаши чужим, неудобным голосом. — У меня не осталось выбора. Он нужен нам живым.

— Никогда так не делай, — Мидорима нервно поправил очки. — Спускайся оттуда скорее. 

Акаши осторожно переступил по ступеням. Спускался он бесконечно долго — с одной рукой справляться непросто. Колени подогнулись, как только его ноги коснулись земли. Постоянное использование дара истощило тело Маюзуми — Акаши чувствовал просто нечеловеческую усталость, хотелось лечь прямо на пыльную обочину и не вставать больше никогда. 

— Мы вовремя пришли в этот город. Еще полгода такой жизни убили бы его.

— Это хорошая новость, но не следует ли тебе вернуться в свое тело, собственно говоря? — обеспокоенно спросил Мидорима. 

— Для начала его нужно найти. 

Акаши помнил место, с которого перепрыгнул в Маюзуми, но, когда они пришли туда, тела не было. Довольно ожидаемо — вряд ли Второй позволил бы ему безвольно валяться посреди дороги. Вероятно, он предусмотрел такой вариант развития событий. Вот только теперь покинуть тело Маюзуми будет проблематично. 

— Он ушел, — сказал Акаши, медленно повернувшись к Мидориме. 

— То есть, мы нашли Маюзуми, но потеряли тебя. Отлично, просто замечательно. 

Он глухо застонал, поднял очки на лоб и потер глаза. Акаши захотелось его обнять, так сильно, чтобы хрустнули кости. Сделать это мешал лишь факт, что он находился в чужом теле. Желая хоть как-то успокоить Мидориму, он перевел тему:

— Тебе не кажется странным, что в небе нет ни одного самолета? 

Мидорима устало вздохнул и потер переносицу под очками. Из книжного магазинчика неподалеку вышел Лео. На его лице застыло выражение немого ужаса.

— Это что сейчас было? — закричал он Мидориме. Схватил Акаши за руку и стал разглядывать, желая убедиться, на месте ли все. — Ты чуть не убил его! С тобой все в порядке, Маюзуми-сан?

— Маюзуми-сан отдыхает, — успокоил его Акаши. — Лучше скажи, где сейчас… я? 

— Ты? — Лео запустил пальцы в волосы, хорошенько их взлохматил. — Не понимаю. Ты же здесь, передо мной. Я провожал красавчика с разными глазами. Здесь проходила толпа солдатов, я забежал в магазин. Думал, он идет за мной, но его не было, когда я обернулся. Постой.

Его брови взлетели — он все понял. Выпустил руку Акаши, отшатнулся, как будто прикосновение его обожгло. Потом он громко, почти истерично рассмеялся. 

— Какие вы… интересные ребята, — Лео отдышался и успокоился. Добавил совершенно серьезно: — Как вы нашли этот город? Официально он не существует. Его же забыли нанести на карту после очередной аннексии.

— Слепое пятно Империи, — улыбнулся Акаши. Это все объясняло. — Очень удобно, особенно если хочешь избежать проверок. 

— Нашему лидеру плевать на карту, — подал голос Мидорима. — Он любит засылать нас в разные места. Даже в те, которых, собственно говоря, нет.

Акаши усмехнулся, сделал неосторожный шаг и ощутил головокружение. Пришлось взяться за локоть Мидоримы — погоня тяжело сказалась на изможденном организме Маюзуми. Следовало поскорее найти Второго, пока он не упал в обморок. Разумным казалось проверить все знакомые места, поэтому они побрели в сторону гостиницы. Акаши чувствовал кожей, как за ними наблюдают из окон домов. Несколько военных попытались напасть на них на парадной улице, но Мидорима осушил их одним взмахом руки, и их останки попадали на землю практически бесшумно. Лео шокировано зажал рот рукой. Акаши понимал его в какой-то мере — вода была источником жизни, и способность управлять ей открывала широкие возможности. Ниджимура первым понял, каким смертоносным может стать этот дар, и пытался предостеречь Акаши. К его словам Мидорима прислушивался всегда. 

— Маюзуми-сан! Вы меня слышите, Маюзуми-сан? 

Умоляющий голос раздавался где-то под одеждой. Акаши вытянул кончики пальцев из кулька и достал из нагрудного кармана маленькую рацию.

— Это Котаро! — ожил Лео, молчавший уже долгое время. — Прими сигнал!

Акаши нажал на кнопку приема.

— Я слушаю, — раздраженно-саркастические интонации Маюзуми прорезались как-то сами собой. Хорошая штука, память тела. — Где ты?

— У нас, в таверне. Сюда хотят попасть какие-то два подозрительных типа! Я заперся изнутри, но они уже начали ломать дверь. Скорее, помогите мне!

— Ты там один?

— Да! Небуя пошел ловить того жуткого рыжего парня — его видели рядом с колокольней. Они уже почти внутри! 

Связь оборвалась. Лео выхватил у Акаши рацию.

— Котаро, ты что, сдурел? Почему ты не с Эйкичи? — с раздражением спросил он. — Котаро! Ты слышишь меня? Ах, черт, батарея села…

Он выкинул рацию и стал расхаживать туда-сюда, грызя ноготь. 

— Извините, — сказал Лео и пошел вперед. — С ним всегда проблемы.

Когда они добрались до таверны, дверь черного входа уже висела на петлях. Внутри они застали Ниджимуру — чуть более злого, чем обычно. Он стоял напротив рычащего гепарда, в которого целился из револьвера. Судя по злым, но все же разумным глазам гепарда, Хаяме не повезло оказаться в неподходящем месте в неподходящее время. 

Акаши так удивился, что смог только глупо выдохнуть:

— Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь, семпай. 

Ниджимура обернулся. Несколько секунд он разглядывал незнакомца, назвавшего его семпаем, потом заметил Мидориму, сообразил, что к чему, и расцвел.

— Мне пришла телеграмма от вас, мелкие идиоты! — он выстрелил не глядя, и пуля чуть не оторвала гепарду ухо. Он взревел и прижался к стене. Ниджимура так же вслепую перезарядил револьвер, выстрелил. Пуля срикошетила от каменной стены и попала в пол. — Вы так изменились с прошлого раза!

Акаши не помнил, чтобы просил Ниджимуру приехать. Или это Второй предугадал, чем все закончится? Он посмотрел на Мидориму, и тот подтвердил его мысли коротким кивком.

— Маюзуми…сан… — донеслось из кошачьей пасти. Голос, искаженный трансформацией, звучал так жалобно, что Акаши покоробило. 

— Боже, Котаро! — завыл Лео. 

— Отпустите его, Ниджимура-сан, — попросил Акаши. — Он безобиден. 

— Какого хрена? Он пытался перегрызть мне горло! — Он выстрелил мимо гепарда еще раз, и, кажется успокоился. — А, ладно, живи. 

Хаяма поднял на задние лапы и перекинулся в человека прямо у них на глазах. Наготу он стыдливо прикрыл полотенцем для протирки посуды, оставленном на кухонном столе. 

— Спасибо! — Поблагодарил он. Похоже, он до сих пор принимал Акаши за Маюзуми. Заметив Лео, он обрадовался. — О, и сестренка тоже здесь!

— Мы больше не можем здесь оставаться, — грустно вздохнул Лео. 

— Кисе и Аомине с напарниками отвлекают военных, — сообщил Ниджимура, выпрямившись. — Я попросил Мурасакибару с Киеши помочь с эвакуацией, там чертова прорва одаренных, попробуем с ними договориться. Придурок Хайзаки пошел за ломом и куда-то запропастился… Где твой долбанный братишка?

Мидорима фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Мы как раз пытаемся это выяснить, — сказал Акаши. — Вы можете посмотреть, где он, Ниджимура-сан?

Ниджимура автоматически кивнул.

— А с этими что делать? — сказал он, глядя на Лео с Хаямой.

— Если можно, я хотел бы пойти с вами, — попросил Лео, волнуясь. — Эйкичи любит выключать рацию, а я не видел его с утра. 

— Тогда я тоже пойду, — бодро воскликнул Хаяма. — Только подождите, я оденусь. 

— Ну и черт с вами, идите, — Ниджимура махнул рукой. Акаши подумал, что они могут стать хорошей приманкой для военных. 

Так и получилось. С солдатами им пришлось столкнуться уже на выходе из таверны, с каждым часом их прибывало. И хотя Хаяма, Лео и Мидорима справлялись с ними без проблем, через несколько минут они встретились с другими. На улицах попадались трупы, все они были одетыми в форму. Звери живых не оставляли, поэтому раненных нигде не было. На чьем-то дворе Акаши увидел светлую макушку Кисе — тот отвлекся от драки и радостно помахал им рукой. Его тут же окликнул мрачный взъерошенный парень, его напарник. 

— Что такого в том, что я поприветствовал друзей, Касамацу-семпай? — Кисе обиженно надул губы и вырубил локтем солдата, напавшего на него сзади. 

— А то, что ты делаешь это посреди драки, идиот! — отозвался напарник, бросая ему пистолет.

— Аоминеччи пролетал тут недавно, — продолжал Кисе, как ни в чем не бывало. Вытряхнул из пистолета опустевший магазин, перезарядил его и вернул Касамацу. — Сказал, что видел Акашиччи одного у здания госпиталя! Вы что, поссорились?

— Нет, Кисе, — крикнул ему Акаши. Слабый голос Маюзуми, однако, долетел до Кисе. — Не отрывайся от дела!

Кисе лучисто улыбнулся и салютовал Ниджимуре. Дракой он буквально наслаждался — у него блестели глаза. Они уже давно не собирались все вместе, но сегодня им выдался такой повод. Радость Кисе странным образом передалась Акаши. Но даже она не смогла отвлечь его от смутного беспокойства о том, что же сейчас делает Второй. 

Оно утихло только тогда, когда он наконец-то увидел его. Через полчаса бессмысленной беготни и стычек с военными, Ниджимура привел их в часовню, о которой говорил Хаяма. Когда он распахнул дверь, шериф, чья одежда порвалась и пропиталась кровью во многих местах, прижимал Второго к молитвенной лавке огромными мускулистыми руками. Акаши замер на пороге, не давая Ниджимуре, Мидориме и остальным зайти, не давая даже заглянуть внутрь. Слышимость в часовне была настолько идеальной, что любой, кто оказывался внутри, мог слышать каждый тяжелый вздох и сиплый выдох.

— Ну что, нравятся тебе мои воспоминания? — с издевкой спросил Второй. От этого его тона собеседника неизменно пробирало до мурашек. — Можешь забрать их все. Мне не жаль, правда.

Небуя, прекратив сканировать его память, отшатнулся. Акаши видел издалека, как его лицо вспотело. Ногой он нечаянно задел посох, лежавший на полу, и он с металлическим стуком покатился вниз по ступеням, и падал долго, пока Акаши не остановил его ногой. 

— Я узнал, что хотел, — низко пробубнил Небуя, отворачиваясь от Второго. Он заметил Ниджимуру и Мидориму, входящих в часовню. — Убирайтесь из моего города. Я помогу тем, кто остался. Он заметил Лео, вошедшего в часовню. — А ты что здесь делаешь?

— Хочу убедиться, что ты жив, дубина, — Лео с разбега обнял его и потащил прочь из часовни. —Они друзья, Эйкичи. Я тебе все объясню. 

— Я все видел. — Небуя тяжело протопал мимо них, стуча тяжелыми сапогами. — Котаро, покажи им короткий путь.

Акаши не смотрел, как они выходили из часовни.

Второй сел на лавке, закинул ногу на ногу, словно ничего не произошло. У него едва заметно дергался угол рта — он очень хотел улыбнуться, но у него не получалось. Акаши понял, что за короткое время разлуки с ним успел до смерти соскучиться. Они со Вторым не ладили, но Акаши ненавидел чувствовать себя оторванным от него. Должно быть, переживания отразились у него на лице, потому что Мидорима положил руку ему на плечо и крепко сжал.

— Ну ты и козел, я тебя уже обыскался, — появление Хайзаки пришлось как нельзя лучше. Акаши закрыл его от Ниджимуры, уже занесшего руку для подзатыльника, разглядел на лице Хайзаки несколько свежих царапин, широко ему улыбнулся, услышал слегка нервное: — Эй, ты чего…

Звуки, образы и ощущения пропали, чтобы взорваться с новой силой. Открыв глаза, он увидел со стороны, как Маюзуми мягко приземлился прямо в заботливо подставленные руки Хайзаки. Пусть характер его абсолютно невыносим, зато реакция у него отменная. Ниджимура как-то сразу передумал его бить — нельзя же одновременно держать человека без сознания и принимать удар. Хайзаки, тем временем, непонимающе переводил взгляд с лица Маюзуми на Акаши, вернувшегося в свое тело. 

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит? Кто этот парень? — он, однако, не выронил Маюзуми, но осторожно положил его на пол. — Неужто тот самый, ради которого заварилась вся эта каша?

— Молодец, соображаешь, — похвалил его Ниджимура и хлопнул его по спине. У Акаши возникло странное чувство дежавю.

— Тогда может свалим отсюда уже? Меня тошнит от этого места.

— Не думал, что скажу это, но я согласен с Хайзаки, — сказал Мидорима, прочистив горло. 

Никто не хотел возражать. 

***

Акаши опустил капюшон плаща и оперся на посох, стараясь запомнить все, что видит. По рынку бродили разоруженные солдаты с начисто стертой памятью и растерянно оглядывались по сторонам. Звери не замечали их — собирали пожитки и торопливо покидали свою маленькую резервацию. Многие из них казались подавленными. Они не хотели возвращаться в страну, о которой так старательно пытались забыть. Ниджимура договаривался со всеми подряд и, кажется, строил грандиозные планы. Времена менялись, они требовали выбраться из тени подполья и наконец заявить о себе. 

Кисе с Аомине опять придумали какое-то глупое соревнование, Акаши слышал их звонкие голоса вдалеке. Маюзуми спал в фургоне, привалившись к плечу Хайзаки. Его поимка заняла ровно три дня. На город спускалась ночь.

— Ты готов? Остались только мы, — Мидорима протянул руку и забрал у Акаши заплечный мешок.

— Да, — ответил Акаши, глядя в совершенно ясное небо. — Возвращаемся домой.


End file.
